


Returning home

by SummonerJen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Castles, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Kings & Queens, Kissing, M/M, Returning Home, Reunions, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerJen/pseuds/SummonerJen
Summary: After being off fighting a war for five years, Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland return to their home town Nottingham. Alec is badly wounded and is shocked by what has become of his beloved town while they've been away. People are starving and being harshly punished for small crimes. King Valentine has taken over control and demands that the people pay ridiculously high taxes to the crown.Magnus had inherited a lot of money from his parents and king Valentine thinks that he would be the perfect husband for his daughter Camille, who Magnus hates. He has to keep up appearances though so that they don't throw him out of the castle where he's managed to open a small orphanage for children who has lost their parents. Magnus hates that he lives at the castle while the people in town were starving and he tries to help them in any way he can without the kings knowledge.What happens when these two cross paths again after so many years? And why did Alec and Jace return from war before any of the other soldiers? What has happened to the real king, king Luke?





	1. Home

It was a hot day. The sun was shining brightly, high up in the sky. A little girl was playing hide and seek in a field with her brother, she was counting to ten with her hands before her eyes.  
"TEN!" she shouted looking up with a smile on her face. She looked around in every direction trying to spot her brother. She stopped in her tracks when she saw two men riding on their horses up on the road that lead to Nottingham. What the little girl didn’t know was that the men were returning from war, which they had left for five years ago, and that the tall, dark haired man was the famous Alec Lightwood whose family was well known in Nottingham. The men looked tired, their eyes were red and had clear bags under them, they had also wrapped their shirts around their heads shielding them from the sun. The girl thought it looked funny so she laughed. The blonde man heard and turned his head in her direction, he smiled and waved which made the girl wave back, turn around and run back across the field to look for her brother.

Alec Lightwood was thirsty. So thirsty it was the only thing he could think about at that moment, other than the throbbing pain in his lower stomach where he had a knife wound he’d gotten in the war. He was trying to get home after a long journey with his best friend and adoptive brother Jace. They had been riding their horses from the Holy land for over three weeks now, but they were getting close to home now. Alec knew that because the hills, the forests and the people started to look more familiar. They had not slept for over 20 hours and they were exhausted.

“This is ridiculous, we need to stop for some water or the horses will collapse. It’s way too hot“ Jace said panting as he swept sweat out of his forehead with his arm. 

“We are so close to home...but I agree with you. The next house we see, we stop at and ask for some water” Alec said, nodding his head. He would have liked to just continue but he knew Jace had a good point. Also, if the horse didn’t collapse from the heat, he soon would. 

They had to ride for another hour until they finally spotted a small house in the distance. Both men sighed in relief and started galloping towards the house. As they got closer they could see a girl hauling up water from a well. She was only wearing a thin skirt that fell to her knees and a white crop top. She had long blonde hair that she had put up in a ponytail, overall Alec could see that she was quite pretty. He’d never been interested in girls in that way but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate beauty when he saw it. What Alec really thought however when he saw the girl was, 'shit'. Alec took a sideways glance at Jace who was already checking the girl out. 

“Jace!” Alec said in a harsh tone making the blonde man look at his best friend.

“Promise me you’ll behave and won’t flirt, kiss, screw or whatever it is that you always do when you meet pretty girls! Remember that we really need her help right now and it always gets so awkward!” Alec was making his 'listen to me or I’ll kill you face'. Jace laughed and sat a little bit straighter on his horse.

“Alec, relax. I promise I won’t do anything” 

Alec let out a breath in relief. 

“But…I can’t help it if she makes the first move” Jace winked at him and before Alec could reply Jace had already galloped faster off towards the house.

“Dammit Jace!” Alec said and galloped after his friend. 

When they were close enough for the girl to see she turned around and saw them approaching. She put down the two buckets of water and smiled at them.

“Hello, can I help you gentlemen?” she asked leaning against the well twirling her ponytail with her fingers looking both of them up and down. Alec and Jace got off their horses and tied them to a nearby tree. Jace unwrapped the shirt from his head and drew his hands through his hair and flexed his arms while doing so as he approached the girl. Alec rolled his eyes and followed.

“Hello there! My name is Jace this is my brother Alec” Jace said and shook the girls hand and kissed the backside of it. The girl giggled and blushed.

“My name is Sarah” she said looking at Jace as if he was a piece of meat she wanted to eat. Alec groaned and was about to ask for some water when an older man came walking towards them from the house.

“Sarah! Who are these men and what do they want?” The man looked mad as he drew closer to them.

“Hello sir. My name is Alec and this is my brother Jace. We’re traveling to Nottingham but us and our horses got exhausted in the heat so we decided it would be best if we stopped for some water. We can be on our way if it’s an inconvenience“ Alec said trying to sound as polite as possible.

“Alec? As in Alec Lightwood? Roberts son, right? He was a good friend of mine. I’m so sorry to hear about his death “ the man said studying Alec's face.

“My name is Albert and this is my daughter Sarah” the man added.

“Pleasure to meet you sir” Alec said shaking the man’s hand. He was not surprised if people from here on would start recognizing his name as his family owned a big castle which came with a lot of land in Nottingham. He didn’t think anyone would recognize him based on his looks anymore. He had left Nottingham to fight alongside the king in the war five years ago. Under that time he had changed. His hair was a complete mess, he had stubble growing on his face and he was a lot fitter with a lot more muscle definition. Not to mention all of the scars he'd obtained during the war.

“Wow, I would never… You’re returning from war? Is the king returning too?” The man was smiling now, looking hopeful.

“The king had to stay. The war isn’t over” Jace said looking down at the ground.

“Oh…” the man said with a disappointed sigh. He looked as if he wanted to talk about the war more but seemed to think better of it.

“Come in, come in! Sarah will get water for your horses and I will make you some of my famous roast beef” they followed the man inside the house. The man talked a lot about his daughter, telling them how she was about to get married to a wealthy guy from a town further north. Alec kicked Jace under the table more than once when he saw him making dirty eyes at the daughter. Jace and Alec ate and drank so much they felt sick afterwards. They thanked their host and was about to leave when Jace said to give him a few minutes. Alec was about to protest but Jace had already ran off.

The sun was starting to set and Alec was out by the horses brushing through their manes. Jace had said to meet him by the horses but that was several minutes ago, he was just about to go look for his friend when he heard screaming coming from the house. 

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!” the man yelled. Alec’s eyes widened when he saw Jace jumping out of a window without his shirt in his hands and his pants unbuttoned into a bush.

“I WILL KILL YOU! COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!” the man was shouting out of the window. Jace scrambled out from the bush laughing and running towards Alec and the horses.

“DADDY! STOP!” Sarah was screaming after her father who had taken out a kitchen knife running outside after Jace. Alec stood rooted on the spot not believing what he was seeing right now. Jace reached him and took a hold of his arm, still laughing.

“Run Alec what are you doing?!” 

“Jace what the hell did you do! I will kill you” Alec said, jumping up on his horse. 

“IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN YOU’RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD!” the man yelled after them which made Jace laugh even more. 

“COME AND FIND ME!” Sarah yelled after them, which made Alec groan in frustration.

They had their horses run until they reached a fork in the road where there was a sign that read 'Nottingham'.

“Look at that! We’re almost home” Jace said smiling like nothing weird had just happened. Alec moved his horse closer to where Jace was and punched him in the arm.

“OW! What the hell was that for?” Jace said rubbing his arm where Alec had hit him.

“You couldn’t keep it in your pants Jace! Why do you always have to be so...so...HORNY!” Alec said steering his horse to the right in anger.

“You should try it sometime Alec! When was the last time you got laid dude?” Jace said sounding bitter still rubbing his arm. Alec just huffed in response and kept going. They were riding in silence, both irritated at each other until they came to a clearing. Alec couldn’t help but smile, they were home.

“We’re home” Jace said also smiling now.  
They rented a room at the inn just outside of town, waiting to enter the city in the morning when they were well rested.


	2. Magnus

Magnus was running around the castle grounds trying to catch the little giggling girl who was running away from him.

“I will catch you little princess!” Magnus yelled with laughter in his voice. 

The little girls name was Madzie. She was an orphan who now lived in the castle. Magnus had gotten the king to agree on taking in orphaned children who had nowhere else to go. They had a whole section to themselves in the castle. It was really important to Magnus because he had been an orphan himself when he was a child and knew how hard it could be. He had had to grow up fast and figure out a lot on his own. He had been lucky by getting a lot of help from his two best friends Catarina and Ragnor, who had saved him more than once when he was feeling down. Magnus parents had left him a lot of money which granted him a comfortable life. He had gone and educated himself and was a really smart young man, he had studied medicine under one of Nottingham's best doctors. This, unfortunately also made king Valentine want to keep him close and saw him as a good suitor for his daughter, Camille. He was very proud that he’d gotten the king to take in the children, although he later thought that it had been Camille who had talked the king into it. Magnus knew that princess Camille wanted to impress him, even if it meant letting in children who she couldn't care less about. He had no interest in her, she was a spoiled, evil brat just like her brother Sebastian who had been appointed the new sheriff of Nottingham by king Valentine. If Camille was evil, Sebastian was completely insane. He took pleasure in watching other people struggle and suffer. Sebastian was often the one who carried out the punishments in the village. 

After king Luke’s departure for the war five years ago, things had changed in Nottingham. King Luke was loved by the people and everyone was waiting for his safe return. The years went by and the letters from king Luke suddenly stopped coming one day. Because Luke didn’t have any children or siblings, his step brother Valentine stepped up and took the crown in king Luke’s absence. He was a cruel man, but anyone who dared speak their minds about the new king mysteriously disappeared. The villagers had become poor because of the high taxes king Valentine had ordered out on them. If you couldn’t pay your taxes you were punished by losing a finger or a toe. Magnus often felt guilty for living so comfortably in the castle, so he often sneaked out in the night leaving some food outside people’s houses. He didn’t want to live in the castle, but his own house had burned down a while ago and Camille had immediately insisted that Magnus stays at the castle, which left him no choice, if he wanted to keep all his fingers. 

“Alright that’s enough playtime Madzie! Come inside and have some lunch” A female voice came from the castle. 

Magnus looked up to where his friend Catarina stood by the door waiting for them. Madzie ran up the stairs and inside.

“I’ll get you next time little princess!” Magnus yelled after her as he came up to Catarina and had to put his hands on his knees and breath heavily. 

“You’re getting old Magnus. Look at you!” Catarina said, laughing while she watched her friend catch his breath.

“And what the hell are you wearing? Not exactly the best pants to run around in” she added looking at Magnus outfit. He was wearing tight black jeans that hugged his legs perfectly with a red and gold silk shirt. He had the top buttons unbuttoned and a few necklaces hanging against the bare skin that was exposed by the opened shirt.

“Oh, shut up…I wasn’t…planning on…running today and you…try keeping…up with a ten-year-old” Magnus said between breaths. 

Magnus loved clothes and he always looked good no matter what the circumstances, he'd always been like that. Catarina handed him a bottle of water which he accepted gladly. After a few minutes of recovery, they headed inside to have some lunch with the children. 

“So how did the date go last night?” Magnus asked Catarina winking at her. She blushed and looked away mumbling something under her breath.

“I’m sorry what?” Magnus asked with an amused tone.

“He is really cute and we talked and he bought me dinner and we laughed and then … hekissedme” she said the last part really fast and Magnus had to concentrate to figure out what she said. When he finally understood he let out a squeal. 

“OH MY GOD! YOU KISSED?” Magnus shouted. A few people walking down the corridor looked around and stared at them.

“MAGNUS SHH!” Catarina said now completely red in the face. Magnus burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny! Stop laughing” she said, pinching him in the side.

“Okay! Okay. But it is a little bit funny because you said after the first date that he was boring and too nerdy for you” Magnus said taking a sip of water.

“Yes well, turns out he was just really nervous the first time” Catarina said. 

They got some lunch and went outside and sat down by one of the tables there. 

“What about you Magnus? How’s your love life? Seen any cute boys or girls you like?” she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“You know me. I don’t have time for all of that” Magnus said popping a spoon full of soup in his mouth. Catarina huffed in response but dropped the subject anyway. They had had this conversation many times before. Magnus just hadn’t met anyone he’d like to start a relationship with. He’d been on many dates and had his fair share of lovers but none of them made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like you were supposed to feel if you were in love. Or so he’d heard. After lunch Catarina headed home for the day and Magnus headed to his room. He stopped though when he saw a man looking lost, standing in the middle of the hallway.

“Excuse me, sir? Can I help you?” Magnus asked and looked at the man. He looked like he had run a marathon, he was drenched in sweat and was panting. Magnus thought he’d better help the poor man before any of the castle guards found him and threw him out. 

“I need to speak to the king! I have news from the war” the man said looking angry. Magnus froze. News from the war? They hadn’t heard from king Luke in over a year. If this man had news, it couldn’t be good Magnus thought.

“Follow me sir” Magnus said offering him the rest of his water bottle. 

They reached the big wooden doors that lead to the throne room where the king and his children spent most of their time, when they weren’t vandalizing the villagers. There were two guards who asked who the man was as they looking at him suspiciously. Magnus got irritated and rolled his eyes when they didn’t let them pass.

“This man says he has news from the war which, if I remember correctly, the king said he wanted to know immediately if anyone knew anything” Magnus said patiently waiting for the guards to let them through. The guards didn’t move and Magnus was just about to start yelling at the thick headed jerks when he froze as he heard a female voice.

“Magnus darling, what are you doing here?” Camille’s voice came from behind him. Magnus closed his eyes breathing in and out turning around with a forced smile on his face.

“Princess Camille” He said giving a quick bow.

“What are you doing with this filthy man Magnus?” Camille asked looking at the man beside Magnus with disgust. 

“He says he has news from the war” Magnus says trying to control his anger. He hated Camille so much but he was smart enough not to get on her bad side. 

“Really?” Camille said skeptically. She ushered the guards to step down and entered the throne room where the king and Sebastian were looking at maps. As the door opened they both looked up.

“Camille dear, who is this?” the king asked looking at the man behind Magnus. The man stepped forward bowing.

“Your highness. I have news from the war that I think you’d like to know” the man said not at all as confidently as when he had spoken to Magnus.

“Well? Spit it out then. We don’t have all day” the king said in an annoyed tone.

“Earlier today two men came riding up to my farm asking for some water” the man started. 

“I gave them some food and water and they were supposed to be on their way. Said they were headed for town but suddenly one of them were HARASSING my daughter” the man was red in the face now.

“Is this story going anywhere or should I have you thrown out right now?” the king asked, looking bored.

“These men…They were sir Alec Lightwood and Jace Wayland” the man said. King Valentine sat up from his chair so fast it tipped over.

“WHAT?” he yelled.

Magnus didn’t hear a thing they were saying after that because he had zoned out. Memories flashed before him of a young dark-haired boy with big hazel eyes. He had met Alec first when they were children. They never became friends because Alec’s parents didn’t think Magnus was good company for their 'golden' boy. Magnus always saw Alec as a snob who only cared about himself. That was until Alec’s mother died. The boy changed completely, he went into training for the king’s guard when he was a teenager along with his brother. Magnus didn’t see the boy in years, until he returned from training camp. He’d grown up and looked completely different. All the ladies and most of the men swooned at his feet. Alec never seemed to be interested in anyone which was the opposite of his brother Jake or Jack? Whatever his name was. He humped everything that moved. Magnus ran into Alec a few times before he was shipped out to war. The tall hazel eyed man would always blush and scratch the back of his neck nervously around Magnus. Magnus would always be salty and sarcastic around Alec. They fell into a sort of routine where Alec tried to be nice and Magnus would be his mean old self thinking the worst of Alec. The day Alec left for war was horrible. Magnus had started to enjoy their snarky and sometimes flirty discussions. He had been so mad at Alec for leaving him, Alec had said he wouldn’t leave but as soon as the king needed more men he had enlisted. Alec had come up to Magnus that day looking nervous. Magnus had smiled at him and thrown a usual flirty comment about Alec’s adorable blush. When Alec hadn’t laughed Magnus immediately knew that something was wrong. 

“What’s wrong Alexander?” Magnus had whispered with a worried tone. Alec hadn’t said anything. He’d just stood there and stared at Magnus with sadness in his eyes. 

“Alexa…” was all Magnus was able to say before Alec had suddenly attacked his lips with his own. 

Magnus was sad because it had been so long ago that he couldn’t remember what Alec’s lips had felt like now.

“I’m leaving” Alec had whispered once he had taken a step back from a panting Magnus.

“What?” Magnus had said, feeling tears in his eyes.

“I’m leaving for war…tonight” 

Magnus sadness had turned to anger in a second.

“What do you mean you’re leaving? You said that you wouldn’t leave me! You promised!” Magnus has said with a raised voice, making people around them stop and look at them.

“Magnus…” Alec had whispered, looking around nervously.

“NO! DON’T! Why did you kiss me? You knew you were leavening and you just come in here and kiss me? Making it so much harder for me to watch you go!” Magnus had said, his voice had sounded more hysterical at that point and tears had started to flow down his cheeks. Alec had started to reach out for Magnus but he’d quickly taken a step back.

“Don’t touch me…” Magnus had whispered as he backed up more, away from Alec.

“Magnus please…” Alec had pleaded but Magnus had turned around and ran away from him. That was the last time he’d seen Alec before he’d left for war five years ago.


	3. Hodge

Alec woke up early the next day feeling a sudden pain in his stomach. He sat up with a groan, lifting his shirt to see that his wound looked awfully red. 'Great' he thought. He felt weak as he stumbled to the bathroom, he couldn’t let Jace see him like this otherwise he would want to stop by a doctor before heading into Nottingham. All Alec wanted was to get home as soon as possible, he could see a doctor there. So he took a deep breath, washed his face and put on a new bandage on his wound and headed back to their room. Jace was sitting up in his bed when Alec came back into the room.

“Hey, you sleep ok?” Jace asked getting up and stretching his arms over his head. When he looked at Alec he saw that his brother looked really pale and sweaty.

“You look like shit bro” he said and looked at Alec with concern.

“I’m fine Jace. Let’s just get some breakfast and get going” Alec said throwing on his shirt and heading out of the room.

An hour later they were making their way through the forest to the city. Alec was trying hard to act normal, he was starting to sweat even more and his wound was getting worse every minute. 

“Dude, you seriously don’t look good. Please don’t lie to me. I can see that something is wrong, do we need to stop?” Jace asked looking worried. 

“Fine. I woke up this morning and my wound was looking bad. But it’s fine, I can make it to town just...please we’re so close now” Alec pleaded to his brother.

“Alec seriously you look like you could fall off your horse anytime!” Jace said looking more serious now.  
“We can make a quick stop and…”

“NO! Jace please. I can make it let’s just get a move on” Alec said annoyingly and started galloping down the road. Jace sighed and galloped after his brother. They finally made it to the hill overlooking the city. The brothers grinned as they looked at each other and made their way down the slope. Alec’s smile faded as he neared the town though. People looked awful, they were skinny and looked miserable. As soon as the townspeople saw them they ran inside their houses like they were scared of them.

“What is going on?” Jace whispered, loud enough for Alec to hear. They got off their horses, tying them near stables where other horses stood. 

“HEY!” They heard someone shouting behind them.

“GET AWAY FROM MY STABLES!” the man was old and carrying a shovel with shaking hands. As he got closer to the brothers he suddenly gasped and dropped the shovel.

“Alexander? Jonathan?” The man whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Alec looked at the man properly and suddenly recognized him.

“Hodge!” Alec smiled at the old man. Hodge had been his and Jace’s battle trainer when they were teenagers, he had become like a second father to them. 

“Holy shit it is you Hodge! Man, you got old!” Jace said laughing and hugging the man. 

“Watch your mouth young man I bet I could still beat you in hand to hand combat” Hodge said as he hugged them both. 

“What the hell is going on around here anyway? People were all jumpy when we arrived” Alec asked. Hodge's smile dropped, he looked around nervously. He then picked up his shovel and waved at them to follow him.

“Best speak inside. Follow me, I have some left over soup that I can warm up for you” The brothers followed the old man into a little house that stood close to the market square. Alec stumbled a little as he got inside and sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen clutching his side in pain. 

“Alec what’s wrong?” Hodge asked seeing the boys pale face. Before Jace could say anything Alec answered.

“It’s nothing” He glared at his brother, which was a sign for him to keep quiet. Jace lifted his hands up in defeat, sitting down in another chair.

“Tell us about the village” Alec quickly added sitting a little straighter. Hodge looked skeptical but decided not to push the matter so he started heating up the soup, offered them some tea and sat down at the table. 

“Well, after you left for war there were no longer anyone to stand up to Valentine and his children. Nobody wanted them near the throne but as king Luke’s only relative not fighting in a war or dead, he was naturally the next king until Luke came back. The Lightwoods were the last ones who had enough power to stand up to them. But then your father died and your sister was forced to live in the castle, I heard they want her to marry that monster Sebastian, I talk to her every week. She’s strong…” Alec and Jace looked angry and gripped their mugs tighter. They both knew Izzy could take care of herself but she was still their little sister.

“I got to your brother Max before they could take him away too. He’s living with my sister here in town, I can take you there if you want” He smiled. Both brothers released a breath in relief. Jace reached out to the old man.

“Thank you so much Hodge. We owe you so much and we’d love to see our brother but please tell us everything about the village first” the old man nodded and continued.

“Valentine then took over the leading role, claiming that it was his uncles request, which nobody could appose because there hadn’t been any letters from king Luke in so long. The few who did speak up ended up being hanged or lost fingers. Valentine appointed Sebastian as the new sheriff and since then it has been hell. They tax the villagers so that they can live a comfortable life in the castle when all of us here have to work and give up all our money so that we don’t get our fingers cut off. Everyone here lives in fear.” Hodge said, looking sad. The soup had started to boil so the old man got up and served the brothers some. 

“Thank you so much for this” Alec said tasting his soup. He felt how hungry he was and ate the soup so fast his stomach started to hurt. They listened to more stories Hodge told them about Valentines new laws. Alec and Jace decided that they had to go up to the castle and have a talk with Valentine themselves. Hodges eyes widened and he was about to protest when they heard shouting coming from outside. All of them got up and ran outside immediately, Alec and Jace grabbing their weapons on their way out.

“THIEF! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED” a castle guard was yelling at a little boy who tried to get away from two other guards who held him in place. The other villagers came outside to watch the commotion, but didn’t interfere, too afraid to get in trouble. A woman came running out of her house screaming hysterically.

“NO! Please he’s my son don’t hurt him. He was only trying to provide food for his family” she pleaded to the guards. Hodge rushed forward and hugged the woman whispering something in her ear. The guards forced the boy down putting his hand out while the third guard took out his sword ready to cut off a finger. Alec had had enough, he took his bow in hand aiming an arrow at the guard who was holding the sword.

“HEY!” he yelled getting closer to the scene. 

“Let that little boy go or you will lose a hand” Alec said glaring at the guards. They all looked surprised that anyone dared speak up, until they all started laughing.

“And who the hell are you supposed to be? You better watch your tongue or I will cut it out” the guard said pointing his sword at Alec. Alec lifted one corner of his mouth, smirking at the guard.

“I’m Alec Lightwood” he said and then he let the arrow fly. It hit the guard straight through the hand making the guard drop his sword, yelling in pain. The other two guards let the boy go looking at Alec in horror. Alec drew another arrow.

“Get back to your sheriff and tell him that I need to meet with him discussing how this town is being run” The guards got on their horses and galloped away quickly. 

“I will find you and kill you! You better watch your back, I don’t care what your name is. I’m not scared of you” the guard Alec had shot in the hand said before he disappeared towards the castle. The little boy ran to his mother.

“I’m so sorry mom” 

“Don’t EVER do that again Aiden! Promise me!” the mother said tears still streaming down her face. She got up from where she was hugging her son and made her way to Alec. Before he could say anything she had wrapped him in a tight hug. That’s when the pain from his wound got so intense Alec yelled out in pain, making the woman step away from him in horror. 

“ALEC!” Jace yelled as he saw his brother start to fall. Alec collapsed on the ground, his wound had started bleeding. The woman, Hodge and Jace were all looking down at him not knowing what to do.

“We need a doctor! Is there a doctor here?” Jace asked with panic in his voice. Hodge opened his mouth to answer but before he could a voice behind them interrupted him.

“I’m a doctor!” The last thing Alec saw before he blacked out was brown eyes with dark black glittery eyeliner surrounding them looking down at him. 'What beautiful eyes', Alec thought before everything went black.


	4. Friendships

“Okay, what’s wrong Magnus?” Catarina asked as they were making their way through the village, helping the families if needed. 

“What do you mean?” Magnus said as he handed a loaf of bread to a woman carrying a small baby in her arms. 

“Bless you, Magnus. I don’t know what we would do without you” the woman said, giving Magnus a hug before she continued on with her walk. Before Catarina could say anything else a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Magnus! Cat!" their friend Ragnor came walking down the road towards them.

"Ragnor, hi! I didn't know you'd bee here today" Magnus said as he hugged his friend. Ragnor had moved out of the city after Valentine took control. The Fell family had always had a lot of respect in the town and as Valentine took control, Ragnor refused to be taken advantage of, so he disappeared before he was forced to live in the castle like the rest of them. 

"You know that you're not allowed to be here! Are you insane? If they catch you..." Catarina whispered nervously.

"My dear Cat, relax. I have a disguise" Ragnor said as he winked at Catarina and pulled out a fake mustache from his jacket pocket. Magnus erupted in laughter as Ragnor put on the ridiculously big mustache. 

"Well I'm glad you to find this funny! See if I care when they kill you" Catarina spat and walked away from them. Ragnor's laughter died down immediately and Magnus looked after Catarina with a worried look. Magnus knew that Catarina had been angry at Ragnor for leaving them in Nottingham and he knew for a fact that the two of them had always been a little bit in love with each other but none of them ever said anything about it. Ragnor let out a sigh.

"I better head back..." Ragnor said, looking down at his shoes. 

"Don't worry about Cat. She'll come around" Magnus said, hugging his friend again. He missed having him around but understood why he'd left.

"You know that you can come to me anytime you want? Any problems or something...I want to help. The both of you. You know that right?" Ragnor said a little uncertainly. 

"Of course we do! Now go before anyone sees you" Magnus said with a smile. He watched his friend go and ran after Catarina. 

"You could just tell him how you feel you know?" Magnus whispered when he caught up with Catarina. She didn't say anything at first and changed the subject immediately. 

“Anyway, as I was saying. You’ve been quiet all morning and I know you so don’t pretend it isn’t nothing” Catarina said with her eyebrows raised. Magnus let out a frustrated groan. He looked around and pulled Catarina down a more quiet street. He then explained to her everything about the man he'd found wandering around the castle and about what he’d told the king. 

“Oh my god!” Catarina said with a smile.  
“Wait. Why are you not happy about this? I remember Alec! You were completely smitten by the boy! You were just too stubborn to admit it” she said with a laugh, pinching Magnus in the side. 

“I was not! We were…we were friends” Magnus mumbled, looking down at his shoes. Catarina laughed even more, making Magnus roll his eyes. 

“Stop it” he said, starting to walk away from his friend. Catarina ran after him, linking her arm with his, the conversation about Ragnor completely forgotten.

“Okay but seriously. Why aren’t you happy about this?” she asked in a more serious tone. 

“It’s just…” Magnus started but stopped as a teenage boy came running at him.

“Magnus!” the boy said with a smile.

“Hello Max!” Magnus said happily. He’d become quite close with Alec’s little brother Max. He looked more and more like Alec every day and Magnus had grown really fond with the boy. Max was smart and snarky, but he also knew when to keep his mouth shut as to avoid conflict. Magnus always brought Max books from the castle as the boy loved to read. 

“You’ve got something new for me today?” Max asked as he came up to them. Magnus laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair playfully.

“You know Max, I’m starting to think that you’re just using me for my books” Magnus teased with a wink and took out the two new books he’d taken from the castle, switching them with the two others he’d brought the boy last week. Max fake gasped, the boy could be so dramatic. 

“I thought I was being so subtle!” Max said, making Magnus and Catarina laugh.

“Magnus is a bad influence on you young man” Catarina said. Max laughed and hugged them both before he waved them goodbye and ran back towards his house. 

“He’s so sweet” Catarina said to which Magnus nodded with a fond smile. 

“So…you were telling me about Alec?” Catarina whispered carefully. Magnus smile dropped immediately. 

“Right…” he said, looking around before he continued.

“I just didn’t take it so well when he told me that he was leaving…and I just…don’t know what he would think of me when he saw me and I’m still mad that he left me…and I just…I don’t know” Magnus rambled with a groan. 

“Magnus sweetie. It’s been five years. I think he’ll be happy to see you!” Catarina said confidently. 

“But what if he has a…you know a sexy soldier boyfriend!” Magnus said as the threw another loaf of bread to an older man who smiled at them gratefully. 

“Oh come on Magnus! Really? He’s been at war not at some gay fantasy land!” Catarina said with a laugh making Magnus roll his eyes. Magnus was about to reply but stopped as he heard a scream coming from the market square. They both ran and gasped as they saw two guards holding a small boy between them. 

“NO! Please he’s my son don’t hurt him. He was only trying to provide food for his family” a woman pleaded and was stopped by Hodge, who Magnus recognized. Magnus was about to run to the woman but stopped in his tracks and felt his eyes widen as he hears a deep voice shout.

“HEY!” 

Magnus jaw dropped as he saw Alec. He looked so different with the stubble on his face and his long lean body looking like it was sculpted by the gods. 'Oh my', Magnus thought as he looked Alec up and down, until he suddenly remembered where he was and shook his head and cleared his throat just as Alec let his arrow fly.

“Get back to your sheriff and tell him that I need to meet with him discussing how this town is being run” The guards got on their horses galloping away. Magnus heard one of the guards yell something back but he didn’t pay attention to that as he was looking at Alec with concern. Alec was looking really pale and sweaty. And just as Magnus was about to walk up to him, Alec collapsed. His brother yelled for a doctor and Magnus didn’t hesitate when he sprinted to Alec’s side. He looked into Alec’s eyes just before he closed them and lost consciousness. Magnus quickly drew Alec’s shirt up as he saw blood soaking through it and gasped when he saw the wound there. 

“I have to get him up to the castle! I have all my supplies there. His wound looks infected and he has a fever” Magnus said to Jace who nodded and took hold of his brothers arms while Magnus lifted his legs. 

“Catarina could you run ahead and tell Isabelle to meet us in my room? And take Max with you!” Magnus said over his shoulder to his friend who nodded and ran off.

“Max and Izzy? Are they ok?” Jace asked in concern.

“Yes. Max has turned into a really smart young man and Izzy is as beautiful and badass as always” Magnus said.

“Thank god” Jace mumbled, lifting Alec up higher to get a better grip. 

“What happened to him?” Magnus asked in worry as they moved as fast as they could towards the castle. 

“He got stabbed…” Jace said.

“Please tell me he’s going to be ok? He was too stubborn to stop on the way here” Jace explained to which Magnus smiled fondly.

“Sounds like him…He will be once we get him to my room” Magnus said confidently, trying to reassure himself too.


	5. Family reuinon

The first thing Alec felt as he slowly started to wake up was that his head was pounding like crazy. It felt like his brain along with all of his muscles were on fire. He groaned as he tried to open his eyes, but closed them quickly as the light made the pounding in his head even worse. He rubbed his fingers around his temple and carefully opened his eyes again. He looked down and saw that he was lying on a big bed, shirtless with his legs covered by silk sheets. His wound was wrapped in clean bandages. As he heard someone come into the room he tried to sit up. He let out a pained sound as he fell back down on the sheets in defeat. He heard rapid footsteps coming closer to the bed and felt a cold hand against his forehead which made him whimper. 

“Shh, relax. You still have a fever. Sleep” the voice said. Alec knew he recognized that voice so he slowly opened his eyes again and saw Magnus concerned face looking down at him. 

“Magnus?” he tried to say, but it came out more like a raspy breath.

“Shh, darling” Magnus said, stroking Alec’s hair out of his eyes which made Alec hum in approval, making Magnus let out a small laugh. He was about to get up from where he was sitting on the bed but stopped as Alec let out a sound of disapproval and held on to Magnus wrist.

“Stay” he whispered, pulling Magnus hand back to his hair. 

“You’re so needy when you’re sick” Magnus whispered with a smirk. 

“Shut up” Alec said weakly before he fell asleep again. 

 

The next time Alec woke up he could feel someone holding his hand. He smiled thinking that it was Magnus but was happily surprised to see his sister looking down at him with tears in her eyes.

“Hello big brother” she whispered, smiling widely.

“Izzy!” Alec said, enveloping his sister into a tight hug. He felt much better now and held on to his sister tightly, which made her laugh.

“I need to breath you know” she said, patting her brother on the back. Once they drew away from each other, Alec looked at his sister properly. She had grown up so much. She was beautiful with long dark hair and big brown eyes. 

“You’re all grown up” Alec whispered, making Izzy roll her eyes. 

“Don’t get all sappy with me Alec! You’ll make me cry again” Izzy said with a laugh. 

“I’m so glad that you and Jace are back…I was so worried” Izzy said, smiling sadly at her brother.

“I’m sorry for leaving you here…” Alec said, looking down at his hands.

“No. Don’t say that. You needed to go and you would have regretted it if you hadn’t” Izzy said kindly, hugging her brother again. 

"What about you? What have you been up to Izzy?" Alec asked with a smile.

"After dad died...the king ordered me to stay at the castle because I was only sixteen at the time. They took our land and our family home from us..." Izzy looked down at her feet while Alec squeezed her hand tighter. He hated that Izzy had to through all of that by herself. 

"Anyway I decided then and there that I would not let anyone bully me into anything anymore. So I snuck out at night and asked Hodge to teach me some moves!" Izzy said excitedly. 

"Izzy! You could have been caught!" Alec said with a frown.

"Oh please, what else were they going to do to me? They can't kill me because the Lightwood name still means so much to the villagers, it would start riots. So I trained and I asked Magnus to teach me what he knew about medicine! So I've been sort of his apprentice" Izzy finished with a happy smile which then turned into a smirk.

"Speaking of Magnus..." she said with an innocent look. Alec shook his head and shoved his sister playfully.

"Don't start..." he mumbled. Izzy winked at him before her expression turned more serious again. 

“Not that I’m not happy to have the two of you back home…but why? Is the war over? And why didn’t the king come back?” Izzy asked in a hurry.

“We came to get help” Alec said, sitting up on the bed with a hand over his wound. 

“What do you mean?” Izzy asked with furrowed brows.

“We were on our way home…all of us. But we were few who had survived the war and many of us were wounded, we were on our way home when an enemy army suddenly surrounded us and took us all captive. Me and Jace were the only ones who made it out, I got stabbed in the process. We were going to stay and help the others and King Luke but he ordered us to return home and send help…There wasn’t really anything we could do as I was badly injured and all our weapons had been taken away…” Alec explained shamefully. Izzy took his face between her hands.

“Listen to me big brother. There was nothing you could do to help in that situation! Don’t you dare blame yourself” she said sternly. Before Alec could protest, the door to the room flew open and an exited Max came running at Alec who let out an ‘oof’ sound as his little brother threw his arms around his neck.

“Alec! I missed you so much” Alec smiled and hugged Max back tightly. 

“When did you get so big?” Alec asked as he looked at his little brother.

“That’s what I said too” came Jace’s voice from where he was leaning on the door frame. Max rolled his eyes.

“I’m grown up now so you don’t have to treat me like a child anymore” Max said, crossing his arms. Alec and Jace laughed and attacked their brother with tickles.

“NO! St-Sto-STOP!” Max yelled between laughs. Alec sat back down on the bed and made a face as his wound hurt again a little. 

“You should really take it easy with that wound” came another voice from the door. Alec breathed in deeply before he looked over his shoulder and saw Magnus standing there fidgeting with his ear cuff nervously. Alec couldn’t help but stare. Magnus was so beautiful. He was wearing dark grey pants that hugged his legs perfectly with a west in the same color, paired with a long sleeved shirt underneath. Izzy looked from her brother to Magnus and back with a smirk. 

“Hey Jace and Max, why don’t we let the doctor here take care of our brother and go find something to eat?” Izzy said, not at all smoothly. Alec glared at Izzy who just shrugged and dragged the other two brothers out of the room. Once the door shut behind them, Alec suddenly felt really nervous and super aware of him not wearing anything but his underwear. He cleared his throat and stood up too fast and felt his head start to spin and was about to fall over before strong arms held him up. Magnus face was so close to his now that he could feel his breath on his cheek. They just stood there and looked each other in the eyes for what felt like minutes until Magnus suddenly drew back and pushed Alec back down on the bed. 

“I should…I should check that wound of yours” Magnus said quickly running to his desk to get space between him and Alec. 

“Yeah…right” Alec whispered, not taking his eyes off Magnus. Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned around and headed back over to Alec with new bandages and a water bottle.

“Here, you need to drink and eat. You can go with your siblings once I’ve changed the bandages and checked on your wound” Magnus said, not meeting Alec’s eyes. 

“I have to talk to Valentine” Alec said, which made Magnus stop what he was doing and looking at Alec.

“Why?” he asked as he started to undo the bandages around Alec’s middle, which made Alec shiver. Magnus couldn’t help but notice all the scars that seemed to almost cover Alec’s body. It made him frown in concern, thinking about all the horrible things Alec must have been through. Alec noticed the change in Magnus face though.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, studying Magnus face. Magnus was surprised at how observant Alec was and he noticed a scar on Alec’s eyebrow when he studied his face more carefully. He slowly lifted his hand and touched the scar, making Alec catch his breath. Magnus quickly ducked his head and started to clean Alec’s wound instead. 

“Why do you have to see the king?” Magnus asked again, changing the subject. Alec seemed disappointed but explained to Magnus what he’d told Izzy. Magnus eyes widened as Alec told what had happened.

“King Luke was on his way back?” 

Alec nodded with a sad smile. Once Magnus had put on the new bandage, he helped Alec stand up and turned around when Alec started to put on the clothes Izzy had left for him. It was simple black pants with a dark green sweater that was quite tight around his chest and arms. Magnus turned around and looked Alec up and down. God, he looked so good. 

“I need to…I should really…go. I look after orphans and it’s lunch time so I should really…” Magnus rumbled but stopped as Alec had stepped in front of him.   
“…go” he whispered looking Alec in the eyes. 

“Thank you, for taking care of me” Alec whispered. Magnus was about to answer but was interrupted by Jace.

“Alec! We found food, come on!” Jace said but stopped as he took in the scene in front of him.  
“Sorry, did I interrupt something?” he asked with a knowing smirk.

“No! I was just leaving” Magnus said quickly and practically ran out of the room. Jace raised his eyebrows at Alec who just shook his head and left the room, feeling how hungry he was.


	6. The talk

They were informed by some guards that king Valentine and his children were currently out, but would be back later that day. Alec and Jace had to wait for them to come back to talk to them. They were currently waiting in Izzy’s room, catching up on lost time. Alec got restless and started pacing back and fort in the room.

“Big brother you need to relax” Izzy said, lying down on her bed. 

“We should have sent help to king Luke immediately when we got back. We’re wasting time” he said in a stressed tone. Nobody said anything for a while and Alec just had to get out of that room. He also really wanted to talk to Magnus.

“I’m going to go for a quick walk” he mumbled and made his way towards the door. 

“Say hi to Magnus from me” Jace yelled after him, making Izzy giggle and Alec blush. 

“His bedroom is down the hall to the right!” Izzy added just before Alec closed the door behind him. 

Alec closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before he slowly made his way towards Magnus room. His hands started to sweat and his heart started beating faster the closer he got. He stood outside of the room for a while, too nervous to knock. 

“Come on Alec” he whispered to himself and softly knocked on the door. 

Alec didn’t even know if Magnus was in there, he’d mentioned something about kids in the castle. His train of thought stopped as Magnus opened his door. It seemed that Alec always seemed to forget how handsome Magnus really is. Magnus eyes widened but he silently stepped to the side, signalling for Alec to come inside. Alec walked into the room and smiled as he saw a big bookcase with a lot of books in it. He started tracing the spines of some books. He missed reading. 

“Can I help you with anything?” Magnus asked carefully, keeping a distance from Alec. Alec turned around and smiled at Magnus.

“I wanted to thank you again for…you know” Alec stuttered, pointing at his wound. 

“It’s not a problem. I’m a doctor after all” Magnus answered, not meeting Alec’s eyes. Alec slowly took a few steps closer to Magnus who backed up until the wall was pressed against his back.

“Magnus…” Alec started.

“Was there something else I can help you with?” Magnus asked, still not meeting Alec’s eyes. 

“Magnus” Alec repeated softly. Magnus looked up as Alec’s voice was suddenly much closer than before. Alec was about to touch Magnus but Magnus suddenly ducked under Alec’s arm and ran to the other side of the room.

“Don’t” Magnus said, his eyes starting to water now.   
“Weren’t you going to talk to the king?” he asked, quickly changing the subject.

“Yes. He’s not here right now though, so we have to wait” Alec explained. Looking hurt by Magnus reaction before. They were both silent for a while.

“I’m sorry that I left” Alec whispered abruptly. Magnus looked up at him for the first time since Alec came into his room.   
“Leaving you behind…It was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done” 

Magnus suddenly closed the distance between them and pulled Alec into a tight hug. He let out a quiet sob in Alec’s shoulder.  
“No. I’m sorry for getting mad. You had to leave. I was being selfish” Magnus sobbed. Alec held Magnus tightly against him, taking in the familiar scent of him. 

“God, I missed you” he whispered, making Magnus laugh and squeeze him tighter. Once they pulled apart they sat down on Magnus bed, telling stories about their lives. 

“They want you to marry Camille?” Alec asked, scrunching up his nose in revulsion which made Magnus laugh. Alec loved Magnus' laugh. Magnus told Alec all about the orphanage he’d started. Alec felt pride as he listened to Magnus’ stories about the children. 

“That’s amazing Magnus!” Alec said, making Magnus blush. Magnus continued to tell Alec stories about his and Isabelle’s medical experiences. Alec felt really glad, knowing that his sister and Magnus had become so close. 

“It sounds like my sister took my place” Alec joked.

“Yes. And Max too” Magnus laughed, making Alec throw a pillow at him. 

A comfortable silence settled between them. Alec hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. 

“Promise you’ll be careful when you talk to Valentine? Best to just keep it polite…” Magnus whispered as they were laying quite close to each other. 

“I promise” Alec whispered back, smiling at Magnus reassuringly. Magnus touched the scar on Alec’s eyebrow carefully with a frown on his face.

“How did you get this?” he asked quietly.

Alec swallowed before he looked back at Magnus.

“Throwing knife” he said simply. Magnus closed his eyes while continuing to stroke Alec’s scar. 

“I can’t even imagine all the terrible things you had to go through” Magnus whispered sadly. Alec took Magnus hand in his.

“Hey. I’m okay…I’ve seen things nobody should ever see, and I’ve killed people. I’m not proud of what I’ve done, and I imagine I will have nightmares from the war all my life…but at least I’m alive…” Alec said, focusing his eyes on their hands.   
“And I got to see you again” he added quietly, smiling shyly at Magnus. Magnus felt his heart start to beat faster as he smiled back at Alec. They stayed like that for a while, not talking just laying together on Magnus bed. Magnus would talk more about the children and Alec gladly listened. They reluctantly got up when Izzy poked her head through the door and smirked when she saw them.

“Not a word” Alec warned, making his sister laugh.

“Whatever you say big brother…”

“How can we help you dear Isabelle?” Magnus asked. 

“The king is back. You can go talk to him now. They’re calling everybody in the castle to attend the meeting” Izzy said, all the playfulness disappearing from her tone. Magnus freezes and looks at Alec with concern. 

“Alexander, if the king has asked for an audience…It can’t be good” he pleads.

“Magnus. It’ll be fine” Alec says with a smile, before he walks out of the room to get Jace.

“I’m worried…” Magnus says to Izzy.

“Me too…let’s just get down there and hope for the best” she mutters and links her arm around Magnus’.


	7. Meeting the king

Alec and Jace entered the throne room and saw that people were gathered around them. Valentine was sitting in the king’s chair and a younger blonde man was sitting on his left and a bored looking woman with long brown hair sat to his right. Looking around, Alec spotted Magnus and Izzy standing next to each other looking around nervously. Max had wanted to stay for the meeting as well but Alec demanded that he left back down to the village just in case everything didn’t go as planned. 

“Well, well, well. Look who it is. Alexander Lightwood and Jace Wayland” Valentine said leaning forward in his chair. Alec and Jace glanced at each other before they both bowed in respect. 

“Oh no, no, no. None of that from this countries brave heroes” Valentine said as he got up from his chair and bowed at them with a smile on his face. Alec felt uncomfortable as he saw the shocked expression on Valentines children’s faces. There was something horribly wrong with this whole scene and Alec started to feel restless. Maybe Magnus had been right. 

“Thank you for your warm welcome” Alec started politely, at the same time scanning the crowd around them carefully. He noticed a lot of castle guards standing around them. 

“We’ve come to…” he continued but stopped talking when Valentine put up his hand. 

“Before we get into why you’re here. There is something else we need to clear up…” Valentine said with a wicked grin. The doors to the throne room opened and a man with his hand wrapped up stepped through. Alec’s eyes widened a little as he recognized the man as the soldier he’d shot and arrow at. 

“This is Brian, one of my castle guards. As I understand it, you shot an arrow through his hand for no particular reason” Valentine said, smiling like they were talking about the weather. 

“No. I shot him in the hand because he was about to cut a child’s hand off!” Alec said, anger rising in his voice. 

“Ah Yes. The bravery of the soldier…” Valentine said as he moved closer to where Alec and Jace were standing. Sebastian suddenly stood up, looking furious. 

“Do you know what the punishment for hurting one of the castle guards is?” he said with shaking hands. He looked completely psychotic. 

“No. Why don’t you come down here and tell us?” Jace suddenly said making Alec’s eyes widen in shock. A few gasps were herd in the public and the air in the room suddenly felt like it dropped a few degrees. Valentine abruptly started laughing. A few people let out nervous laughs and after a few minutes when Valentine finally stopped laughing he stood up straight and gestured for his son to sit back down, which Sebastian did reluctantly, still looking furious. 

“The two of you need to understand that the rules have changed since dear Luke left. Nobody gets away with crimes under my rule, no matter their ages” Valentine explained lightly. 

“Chopping off children’s body parts doesn’t really seem like the right way to go though” Alec grumbled in anger. Valentines smile dropped immediately. He moved quickly and took Alec’s face between his fingers and whispered in his ear harshly.

“You need to be really careful Lightwood. I’m letting the two of you live…for now. But if you ever, EVER do anything like that again. I. Will. Kill. You” he then stepped away from Alec with a smile.

“I’m glad we got that sorted. Now!” Valentine said with a clap of his hands.  
“The only thing you need to do is apologize to Brian and we can start discussing why you’re here” 

Alec was fuming. His hands were balled into fists and his eyes were narrowed. Jace wasn’t looking any better. There was no way out of this, he had to do this. He sucked in a deep breath and turned to the man with the injured hand. 

“I’m sorry” he said through gritted teeth. The guy, Brian smiled evilly and nodded his head to the king before he left the way he came. 

“That’s great! Now why don’t you tell us what the two of you are doing here when no others have returned?” Valentine asked as he made his way back to his chair, not sounding the slightest interested in them anymore. Jace explained the situation to the king, how Luke had been taken hostage and how they barely made it out alive. 

“So, what we need are your best soldiers and get going right away to help the king!” Alec ended. Nobody said anything at first. Camille had looked up the first time as Jace had explained the whole thing and was now smiling at her father. Alec made eye contact with Magnus who had wide eyes. He tried to show Alec something with his eyes but Alec didn’t understand what he was trying to tell him so he shook his head at him and turned his attention back to Valentine, to which Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“As the two of you have been talking I just realized something…” Valentine said, deep in thought as he looked up at the ceiling. 

“Did you two not say the soldiers vows before you left for war?” he asked them, the creepy smile returning to his face. Alec and Jace looked at each other in confusion.

“What has that got to do with it?” Alec snapped.

“Did you not hear us? We need to send king Luke help!” Jace added in desperation. Valentine hit his fist hard against the throne.

“I’m the king now!” he yelled, making the whole room go quiet again. 

“As you took the soldiers vows you promised to fight and die for your king if necessary, did you not?” he added with a smirk. Sebastian seemed to understand what his father was getting at as he straightened up in his chair with a big smile on his face. 

“Yes?” Jace answered, still not understanding. 

The gears in Alec’s head started to put the pieces together slowly. He looked back at Magnus and understood what he’d been trying to say now. The guards in the crowd had moved closer to them all this time and had their hands on their weapons. 

“You took those vows and still you abandoned your king and left him as a hostage?” Sebastian asked with raised eyebrows. Jace seemed to understand what they were doing now too. 

“No! That’s not…” he started.

“ENOUGH!” Valentine yelled.

Alec looked around and frowned when he couldn't find Magnus or Isabelle in the crown anymore.

“The two of you will be tried for treason! You will be kept down in the prison dungeons for the time being! Guards arrest these men!” Valentine said, making the crowd go wild as guards surrounded Alec and Jace. 

“This is bad” Jace mumbled over his shoulder to Alec. 

“There’s too many of them and I’m hurt we can’t take them all” Alec said in defeat.

“Well, then. Looks like we’re getting locked up then” Jace said with a sigh, holding out his hands to a guard who put cuffs on him. They were escorted out of the room and led down to the dungeons.


	8. Jail break

“This sucks!” Jace yelled as he tried to make the bars to the cell they were being held in bend for the tenth time.

“Jace! Stop, there is no use” Alec said from where he was sitting on the cold stone floor. 

“They can’t just lock us up!” Jace wines in anger as he kicks the stone wall and then jumps in pain as it hurts his toes. Alec lets out a small laugh. 

“Let the poor wall be” 

Jace sits down next to Alec with a huff, still rubbing his sore foot. 

“Why aren’t you more upset about this?” Jace grumbles. 

“Oh trust me, I am furious but there is nothing we can do from here. We need a plan for when they come and get us or something” Alec said, rubbing his temples in frustration. 

“God, how will we help king Luke now?” Jace whispers. Alec shrugs and puts his head between his knees. 

 

What feels like hours later, Alec and Jace both stand up as they hear footsteps approaching. Valentine came walking down the stone steps with a bloody bag in his hands. 

“I hope you two are comfortable” he says sarcastically as he looks around the room that they’re in. Jace makes a move to get closer to the bars but Alec puts out an arm to stop him. Valentine laughs at the gesture. 

“You two are really not making your case any better with your constant anger outbreaks” 

“What do you want?” Alec asks in frustration. Valentine throws the bloody bag into their cell.

“A lesson for you two that justice must be served always. No matter the crime or age…” he says with a grin and leaves the way he came without another word. 

Alec slowly looks into the bag and throws it away quickly when he sees the hand that’s in there. He already knows that it belongs to the little boy he’d saved before.

“Fuck!” he yells, slamming his fist so hard against the stone wall that he hears the bone crack. He yells out in pain, looking down at his now slowly swelling hand.

“He can not get away with this” Jace whispers, looking completely shocked by the days events. 

Alec cradles his hand against his chest and sits back down with his back against the wall. It doesn’t take long before the door upstairs opens again and footsteps approaches them for a second time. None of them stand up this time, too tired to do anything. Alec’s eyes widen as he sees Magnus standing there with a medical bag with him. 

“You have two minutes!” the guard opening their cell door says. Alec sits up straighter as Magnus crunches down in front of him. 

“I’m here to check on your wound Mr. Lightwood” Magnus said, signalling with his eyes to play along. Alec nods and lifts up his shirt. Magnus gasps as he sees Alec’s hand.

“What happened to you hand Alexa…Mr. Lightwood?” he says with a frown, as he carefully takes Alec’s injured hand in his own. 

“The wall happened…” Alec mumbles, making Magnus look at him with concern. 

“ONE MINUTE!” the guard yells, making Magnus jump and quickly bandage Alec’s hand and look at his wound. He then drops something behind Alec’s back and reaches for it. He quickly whispers in Alec’s ear.

“Midnight” 

That’s the only thing he says before he scrambles up to his feet and exits the cell. He looks back at Alec one last time before he disappears up the stairs. Alec waits until he is sure that the door upstairs is closed and locked. He then quickly stumbles closer to Jace who looks at him strangely.

“What?” he asks when he sees the look on his brothers face. 

“Magnus just whispered the word midnight to me. I think they’re planning on breaking us out and something happens at midnight” Alec whispers in a hurry. Jace’s eyes light up as he smiles. 

“Yes! It’s a good thing that lover boy’s not still mad at you” Jace winked, making Alec roll his eyes.

“For the last time. Magnus and I have always been just friends!” Alec hissed which made Jace laugh.

“Oh yeah, that’s why you always blush like an idiot when you see him…” Jace muttered with an eyebrow raised.

“Stop. I just hope Magnus and Izzy won’t do anything stupid that will get them into trouble” Alec said worryingly. 

 

They were both restless. They had no way of knowing what time it was and it felt like they’ve been waiting for hours.

“Do you think they failed?” Jace whispers with a worried tone. Alec is biting his lip nervously thinking about all the horrible things Magnus and Izzy might have gotten into. He starts to feel hopeless just as they hear the door upstairs open. Jace’s eyes light up in anticipation but his face falls when he sees just another guard standing there. 

“Alec and Jace?” the guard whispers making Alec raise his eyebrows. None of them recognizes the voice. 

“Who are you?” Jace asks suspiciously. 

“Oh right! The uniform!” the man rumbles as he removes his helmet. The man is about the same age as Alec and Jace with dark messy hair and a huge grin on his face. 

“Hi! So nice to meet you! Izzy has talked so much about her brothers. God this suit smells, I should have knocked out the other guard instead…” the man rambled on as he scrunched up his nose I disgust. 

“I repeat…Who. Are. You?” Jace asked again with narrowed eyes.

“Right! My name is Simon and this is a rescue mission!” the man said happily as he picked the lock to their cell. 

“Is that supposed to mean something to us?” Alec asked, still not completely trusting the man. 

“No, I moved to Nottingham after the two of you left for war. I know Izzy and Magnus! We came up with the perfect escape plan for the two of you. That reminds me, we need to hurry!” he said and threw extra castle uniforms at them to put on. 

“Quickly put these on. My friend Clary is guarding the door upstairs” Simon explains. Once they were in their uniform, all of them made their way upstairs. 

“There you are! Hurry!” a female voice whispered at them as they came up the stairs. 

“Hello” Jace said as he saw the woman. She had flaming red hair and was wearing a black dress with long sleeves. She rolled her eyes at Jace’s reaction and gestured for them to follow. All of the guards along the way were suspiciously asleep Alec noticed. 

“Sleeping darts” Simon whispered in explanation. 

Once they got outside, they ran to a stable where four horses were waiting for them. 

“Wait. Where exactly are we going?” Alec asked them as he got up on the horse.

“The woods of course! Trust us. We have all of this planned” Simon said, winking at Alec.

“Don’t ever wink at me again” Alec said, galloping after the red-haired girl. 

“You’re no fun!” Simon yelled after Alec as he followed behind. 

They made their way out of the town and into the woods. Alec decided to just go along and trust these people. If they knew his sister and Magnus he knew that he could trust them.


	9. We need a leader

They rode a bit into the forest along the small roads that lead out of the city until they suddenly turned off the road and headed deeper into the forest.

“It’s just a little further” Simon said over his shoulder.

“Where exactly are we going?” Jace asked again. 

“Patience” Clary said. 

“I never got your name. Or should I just call you beautiful?” Jace said with a wink. Alec groaned as he knew that Jace had heard Simon call her Clary. Clary let out a hollow laugh. 

“Does that line actually work? Ever?” she said, which made Alec smile. Everything Jace did worked on girls, which is why Alec felt oddly satisfied when this girl seemed immune to Jace’s charms. 

“My name is Clary” she added before she galloped after Simon. 

“Smooth Jace” Alec said mockingly. 

“Shut up Mr ‘I should injure myself so that the pretty doctor will patch me up’” Jace countered which made Alec blush and shut his mouth. Jace laughed. 

 

They finally came up at a clearing in the forest. There were five small huts built near a small lake. 

“Here we are!” Simon said as he lead his horse closer to the lake where it could drink some water. 

“This is ground water, which is clean enough to drink as it is!” Simon said proudly as the others lead their horses there too. 

“Alec! Jace!” a voice yelled behind them. Max came running out from one of the huts, followed by Hodge. 

“Max! What are you doing here?” Alec asked in shock as their little brother hugged the both of them.

“We decided it would be safer for them if we brought them along. When Valentine sees that you’ve escaped, he’ll be furious” Clary explained. 

“What about Izzy? And Magnus?” Alec asked quickly.

“People love them in the village. Valentine wouldn’t dare touch them. They’re our spies on the inside” Simon explained. Alec didn’t seem convinced though. 

“Alec relax. We’ve been planning all of this for a long time” Clary said with a reassuring smile. 

“Planning what? And who are you two, really?” Alec asked, sitting down on a log. 

“Revolution!” Simon said dramatically, making almost everyone roll their eyes.

“This is our hideout. We’ve been trying to find members to try and overthrow king Valentine but people are scared, and we can’t have everyone move to the forest…” Clary explained, Hodge was nodding his head in agreement. 

“We need a leader” Hodge said, making all of them look at Alec who’s eyes widened.

“Me? A leader? Oh, no I don’t think…” Alec started, blushing. 

“Bullshit Alec! You’d be perfect, and you know it” Jace said, clapping Alec on the back. 

“We don’t have time for this! We need to get help for king Luke!” Alec said desperately and started pacing back and forth. 

“You won’t get any help with Valentine in charge!” Hodge said. 

“Hodge is right. We need to take back Nottingham” Jace agreed. Alec looked at his brother with wide eyes.

“Are you hearing yourselves? Revolution? Take back Nottingham? Us and what army? There’s four of us plus an old man and a child!” Alec tries, looking at them all like they’re crazy. 

“Hey! I’m not a child” Max protests at the same time as Hodge says that he’s not old. 

“We can start by cutting off the kings’ supplies!” Simon explained with an excited expression.

“How?” Alec asked, crossing his arms.

“We took the south road coming here. Many of the supplies comes from the towns down south. That means that all of the carriages with cargo will pass the way we came! We can intercept them and use the supplies from the carriages to help the villagers, and cut off the kings’ cargo at the same time. It’s a win-win situation!” Simon said quickly, pacing back and forth restlessly. Alec looked at Jace who had his eyebrows raised, looking impressed.

“That’s actually a good idea” he said. 

“Fine. Let’s talk about it more in the morning. I think we all need some sleep right now” Alec said, following Hodge who said he’d show him to his own hut. Jace was about to follow but saw that Clary had stayed behind, looking out over the small lake. 

“Not tired?” Jace asked as he approached her. 

“I don’t sleep well” she said not turning around to look at him.

“Yeah, me too” he said, stepping up beside her. They stood there for a while, looking out over the water. It was oddly peaceful and Jace found himself closing his eyes, listening to the birds chirping. 

“I’m sorry if we got you into trouble for this” Jace whispered. 

“No, it’s fine. We were already living out here, we only go into town to meet up with Izzy and Magnus in secret” Clary said with a weak smile. 

“What about your families?” Jace asked.

“They’re safe. They live in the next town out west” Clary explained. 

“So how did the two of you end up here then?”

“It’s a long story…” Clary said letting out a deep breath. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me” Jace said with a smile and put a hand on Clary’s shoulder.   
“I’m going to try and get some sleep” he added and turned around.

“You know…” Clary said, making Jace turn around again.

“You’re not so bad when you aren’t trying to sleep with me” she said with a smirk. Jace laughed and turned back around. 

“I still think you’re beautiful though!” he yelled over his shoulder. Clary blushed and smiled to herself as she walked to her own hut.


	10. Shadows

“Catarina!” Magnus whispered as he tried to wake up his friend. Izzy was standing by the door, tapping her foot nervously. 

“Cat! Wake up!” Magnus said louder, smacking his friend in the face with a pillow.

“God! Magnus…what do you want?” Catarina murmured as she slowly blinked open her eyes. 

“Simon and Clary are breaking Alexander and Jace out of the dungeons as we speak!” Magnus quickly explained.

“So? What has that got to do with you waking me up in the middle of the night?” Catarina said, yawning and sitting up on her bed slowly.

“Valentine is going to be furious, we need to protect the ones closest to us…” Magnus whispered. Catarina seemed to understand. She quickly got up and hugged Magnus.

“You don’t need to protect me, I can take care of myself”

“Cat please. You have to leave. Go to Ragnor! I already sent him a message” Magnus said shyly. He knew that Catarina would hate the idea.

“You did what!?” she said, taking a step away from her friend. 

“Catarina please. We can’t let anything happen to you!” Izzy pleaded. Magnus held up a bag that he’d already packed with some of Catarina’s clothes. 

“What about the two of you? I will not just leave you here!” Catarina said, looking from one to the other.

“We’ll be fine! Please do this, for me?” Magnus begged, looking at his friend with pleading eyes. 

“Ugh, fine!” Catarina said as she quickly changed clothes and took the bag from Magnus.

“But you two better not get into trouble or so help me god I will kill you both myself!” she hissed. 

The three of them moved slowly down to the stables, avoiding guards. Catarina tied her bag on the back of a horse and turned back to her friends. 

“I hate this” she whispered as she hugged Magnus tightly. 

“I know…try not to kill Ragnor while you’re there” he joked.

“I make no such promise” she mumbled. 

“You could just kiss him instead…” Magnus said under his breath and wiggled his eyebrows. Catarina shoved him away from her and hugged Izzy instead. 

“Be careful” Izzy said as she helped Catarina get onto her horse.  
Catarina nodded and looked at them both one more time before she turned around with the horse and galloped away from them. Magnus hated to part from his friend but knew that this was the only way to keep her safe for now.

 

It was the next morning in the woods and Alec was washing his body in the water. The sun was streaming through the trees and mist had settled near the ground, it was beautiful. Alec felt refreshed for the first time in a long time. The wound on his stomach wasn’t infected anymore and was healing nicely. His hand stung a little in the water, but it didn’t look that bad as the swelling had gone down during the night. He shaved his beard the best he could with Simon's shaving knife. He’d gotten hours of sleep for the first time in so long and in combination with his now clean body he felt much better. He dried himself off in the sun for a while in his boxers but moved back to his hut to put on some clothes as he heard the others starting to wake up. 

“Good morning” Jace said as he saw Alec starting a fire.

“Morning” Alec said with a smile. 

“You look better” 

“Yes, my wound doesn’t hurt anymore” Alec said, showing his brother his healing wound. 

“That’s good!” Jace said in relief. He had been really worried about his brother earlier.

Once the others had joined them they ate breakfast and started planning the heists they were going to do. They would have scarfs around their faces so that they wouldn’t be recognized. They would have their weapons with them but would not hurt anyone, only steal the loot. Then by nightfall they would sneak into Nottingham and spread out the loot to the villagers. 

 

The actual looting hadn’t even been hard. They had intercepted a carrier full of food earlier and they were now sneaking into the village. 

“I think it’s best if we split up so that we get this done as fast as possible” Alec whispered as they were at the outskirts of the village. 

The others nodded and started heading in different directions. Alec was almost at the last house when he saw two guards making their way towards him. He quickly ran to cover behind a house but he stopped as he ran straight into someone. He didn’t have time to look at who it was because of the guards so he quickly put his hand over the others mouth and backed them up to a wall that was concealed by shadows. When Alec felt the other nip at his fingers he turned his head to finally look at the person he was holding. His eyes widened when he recognized the dark brown eyes that were staring back at him.

“Magnus?!” Alec whispered in shock.

Magnus was about to answer but Alec heard the guards stop nearby so he put his hand back on Magnus mouth and moved closer to him. Their bodies were so close to each other that Alec could feel his heart start to beat faster. Magnus rolled his eyes and tried to get Alec’s hand out of his face. Alec moved his head closer to Magnus who’s eyes widened. Magnus was so sure that Alec was going to kiss him that he held his breath and closed his eyes. Alec smirked and leaned close to Magnus ear instead. 

“What the hell are you doing here? You could get caught!” Alec whispered, tightening his hold on Magnus arm. Magnus shoved Alec's other hand away from his face and quickly turned them around so that Alec was pinned to the wall. He then smirked at Alec’s shocked expression and moved his face to Alec’s ear, not without lingering by Alec’s neck. Alec’s breath hitched.

“Darling, I’ve been doing this for years. Give me some credit. I needed to check up on the poor boy who's hand they chopped of” Magnus whispered as he stroked his finger down Alec’s cheek. 

“You shaved” Magnus suddenly added.

“You don’t like it?” Alec whispered back, his voice sounding a lot deeper than before. Magnus smiled and shook his head.

“I love it” Magnus mumbled, more to himself than to Alec as he continued to stroke Alec’s cheeks. Alec suddenly took hold of Magnus wrists as he flipped them over again, pinning Magnus to the wall so that he couldn’t move. Their bodies were flushed against each other. 

“Magnus this is not funny. Valentine will have more soldiers patrolling now. Promise me you won't sneak out anymore!” Alec pleaded. 

Magnus tried to wiggle his way out of Alec’s grip, but Alec was too strong. He gave up with a frustrated groan. 

“I promise…on one condition” Magnus said with a knowing smirk. Alec rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath.

“What?”

“Kiss me” Magnus whispered looking from Alec’s eyes to his mouth. Alec’s pupils dilated as he slowly moved his face closer to Magnus’. Magnus could feel Alec’s breath against his cheek. 

“Alec! we have to go no…” Jace said as he saw his brother but stopped in his tracks as he saw Magnus.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but we really need to go. Right now!” Jace said before he turned around to give them some privacy. Magnus let his head fall back against the wall with a frustrated groan which made Alec laugh. Alec then kissed Magnus on the cheek before he followed after his brother, disappearing into the night.


	11. It's a trap?

“DAMN IT!” Valentine yelled as he threw a knife at the wall in anger. 

A few guards took careful steps back. 

“Father calm down!” Camille groaned as she continued to fix her hair by one of the mirrors.

“They will not get away with this!” Sebastian growled. 

A guard had just informed them about the looting that was taking place in the forest. 

“We need a plan to flush them out” Valentine said as he sat down in his throne. 

“Why can’t we just hunt them down and kill them?” Sebastian said, twirling a knife in his hands. 

Valentine took off one of his slippers and threw it at his sons face. 

“Don’t be an idiot! We don’t even know where they are. They could be anywhere!” Valentine said, veins popping out on his forehead. 

“What do you suggest we do then?” Sebastian grumbled, looking offended. None of them spoke for a while before Camille rolled her eyes and stood up. 

“You two are idiots! It’s not that hard to get them to come out of the woodwork” she said with a bored expression. Valentine and Sebastian stared at her. 

“God! How are we related?” she sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.   
“Alec Lightwood will do anything to ensure other peoples safety, no?” she asked with her eyebrows raised. Valentine leaned forward in his chair, nodding his head. 

“Threaten him with the lives of his precious villagers” she explained simply. 

“How?” Sebastian frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Camille let out a deep sigh. 

“Do I have to do everything myself? Have an archery contest! Send him a message with a threat where you write that the little boy you cut the hand of? He will die if Alec Lightwood doesn’t participate in the archery contest. For the other villagers, put out signs and have a big price. That will lead to an audience attending the contest and then you humiliate him in front of everyone…make an example of their so called ‘hero’” Camille said with a wicked grin. 

Valentine stood up from his seat and hugged his daughter who pulled a face.

“You’re a genius!” Valentine said with a smile.

 

“ALEC! JACE!” Simon yelled as he ran through the forest at full speed, a piece of paper in his hand. Alec and Jace scrambled up from where they were sitting by a fire. Alec took his bow in hand, ready for an attack. 

“Simon! What’s wrong?” Clary asked as she patted Simon on the back when he leaned his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. 

“…town…arc…comp…money…king…bad…” Simon tried to get words out but was too out of breath to get out full sentences. Alec rolled his eyes and took the paper out of Simon’s hand. His eyes widened as he read it. 

“Fuck!” Jace cursed when he'd read the paper over Alec's shoulder. He ran his hands through his hair like he did every time he felt stressed.

“What is it?” Clary asked, looking concerned. Alec handed her the piece of paper without a word. He then turned around and closed his eyes, running his hands over his face.

“No! Alec, you can’t go! It’s obviously a trap!” Clary pleaded. The paper was an announcement of the archery contest, with a threatening note attached to it. 

“You read it Clary! I have no choice. I will not let an innocent little boy die for me!” Alec said in an annoyed tone. 

“Alec it’s to dangerous” Jace said carefully. 

“I have…a…plan” Simon said between breath as he straightened up. 

“Please. Anything” Alec said eagerly. 

“You dress up in a disguise and enter the competition. And then we will save the boy before they can hurt him. It’s a great plan, right?” Simon explained. Jace was about to protest but Alec put up his hand to shut him up. 

“That might actually work” Alec mumbled, deep in thought. 

“Why don’t we sit down and plan this. The competition is tomorrow so we have all evening to come up with a good plan” Hodge said, making them all agree. They sat down by the fire and started planning. 

 

Magnus was walking back up to the castle from the village with Izzy. 

“The little boys hand looked a lot better today than it did before” Izzy said with a sad smile. 

“Yes. It will take a while for him to get used to though…” Magnus whispered. Izzy squeezed Magnus arm in comfort. 

“You heard anything from Catarina?” Izzy asked.

“Yes, she sent me a message, telling me that she’d gotten to Ragnor safely”   
Magnus had been so relieved to get that message. He’d been so nervous that guards would be patrolling the streets going out of the city. 

“That’s good” Izzy said, smiling. 

“So…my dear Isabelle” Magnus started with a smirk.

“Oh no, you’re doing that face you do when you’re about to talk about something inappropriate” Izzy laughed. 

“How long have you and Salomon been dating?” Magnus smiled innocently. Izzy groaned, shoving Magnus playfully.

“You know that his name is Simon. You’re just doing that to annoy him” 

“You have no proof of that” Magnus mumbled. 

“How do you know that we’re seeing each other anyway?” Izzy asked, her cheeks getting a little red. It reminded Magnus so much of Alec that he almost cooed.

“It’s fairly obvious from the way you talk to each other” Magnus explained. 

“I hope you’re wrong…We don’t want Sebastian finding out. I’m still his future bride…” Izzy said while pulling a face.

“I’m sorry. I don’t think anyone’s noticed it’s just me and my silly thoughts” Magnus said calmly. Izzy smiled gratefully. 

“I don’t want anything to happen to him…” Izzy whispered, looking worried. 

“I know how you feel” Magnus murmured. Izzy smirked, raising her eyebrows.

“Speaking of…” she said, but stopped when she saw Magnus stop and stare at a paper that was hanging on a wall.

“Oh no…” Izzy whispered. It was an announcement considering an archery contest that would take place tomorrow. The winner got a good amount of money. 

“This has to be a trap…” Izzy added, looking at Magnus who still hadn’t said anything.

“Magnus?” Izzy whispered. 

“I have to warn him…” Magnus said looking at Izzy with wide eyes. He then started running towards the castle at full speed with Izzy behind him.


	12. The warning

“Magnus! Wait!” Izzy yelled as she ran after her friend. Magnus ran straight to the stables, not caring about the curious looks he got on the way. 

“Magnus!” Izzy said, grabbing Magnus by the arm to stop him as he was trying to untie a horse. 

“We have to warn Alexander Izzy! He can’t go to that contest. Valentine will kill him!” Magnus said with panic in his voice. Magnus eyes were wide, and his hands were shaking as he tried to loosen the knot to get the horse out of the stables. 

“Magnus! Look at me” Izzy said as she took hold of his shoulders and shook him.

“My brother is smart! He won’t just come here without a plan and you know it! So stop panicking and think about what you’re doing!” Izzy hissed. 

“Valentine has to have something up his sleeve. He wouldn’t just randomly announce an archery contest!” Magnus whispered as someone was walking by the stables. Izzy let go of Magnus arms and thought about what he said. 

“You might be right…” she whispered, looking worried.

“But it’s still to dangerous! What if we’re followed?” Izzy said, looking around in concern. 

“It’s fine! We can leave if we want to, it’s not like…wait, what do you mean ‘we’?” Magnus said, shaking his head as he already knew what Izzy meant. She smiled sweetly, tilting her head.

“I’m not letting you go alone! I’m coming with you” she said, moving to another horse.

“No. You’re staying here!” Magnus said, raising his voice. 

“And where do you two think you’re going?” 

Magnus head snapped around in horror as he recognized Sebastian’s voice instantly. Izzy’s smile faded and her eyes widened. Sebastian was leaning against the opposite wall while casually eating an apple. 

“Out for a ride” Magnus snapped. 

“I wouldn’t use that tone with me if I were you” Sebastian growled. 

“We can go for a ride if we want to!” Izzy said with a huff. Sebastian threw the apple away and stepped closer to Izzy with an evil look on his face.

“You’re going to have to learn some manners if you’re going to me my wife” he said with a laugh. Before anyone could react, Sebastian smacked Izzy hard on the cheek so that she fell to the ground. 

“There! That will teach you not to use that tone with me” Sebastian didn’t even have time to react when Magnus hit him hard in the head with a stick, making Sebastian fall to the ground. 

“Oh my god, Magnus! You will get into so much trouble for that” Izzy said, her cheek looking red and already a little swollen. 

“I don’t care. That bastard deserved it” Magnus said as he helped Izzy up and checked her cheek.

“I’m sorry for what he did” Magnus whispered. 

“I can take it. I was just about to kick his ass myself, but you beat me to it” Izzy said with a smile, but she hissed as it hurt her cheek. 

“Let’s just go. I want to see Simon” Izzy said almost pleadingly. Magnus nodded and helped her up on her horse before he hopped on his own. They rode out of the stables and into the woods. Izzy knew the way because Simon had told her the location of their hideout. Magnus was actually glad that she was with him. 

 

Alec was sharpening his arrows when he heard horses approaching. He stood up and grabbed his bow by reflex. He gasped when he saw his sister and Magnus coming closer. Simon ran out from his hut and straight out grabbed Izzy from her horse and hugged her tightly. Izzy laughed and kissed Simon hard on the mouth.

“What the…?” Jace said, looking at his sister in shock. Alec looked just as stunned, his hazel eyes widening and his eyebrows raising. Alec only looked away as Magnus laughed. 

“Don’t look so shocked. They’ve been dating for months” he explained. Alec was about to say something when he saw Izzy’s red cheek. He immediately frowned and went to her.

“Izzy! What happened?” he carefully took her face in his hands to look at it more closely. 

“Relax big brother! It’s nothing” Izzy said, shoving Alec’s hands away and hugging him instead. Alec hugged her back tightly. 

“It’s not nothing Izzy! Tell us what happened” Jace said, looking equally worried. 

“Sebastian…” Izzy started but was interrupted by Simon.

“SEBASTIAN DID THIS TO YOU?” he yelled in anger.

“Simon it’s fi…”

“It’s not fine Izzy! He hit you! I will kill him” Alec said, fuming with rage. 

“Magnus already hit him in the head” Izzy said with a smirk. Alec looked over at Magnus who hadn’t said a word about the incident. Alec felt his heart start to beat faster just thinking about Magnus standing up for his sister. 

“Well I just did what anyone would have done” Magnus said sheepishly. Alec moved closer to Magnus and enveloped him in a tight hug which made Magnus gasp in shock. 

“Thank you for saving her” he whispered. 

“It's not a problem Alexander. I love your sister and wouldn't let anything happen to her...I do need to talk to you though” Magnus said as Alec let go of him. Alec nodded his head and lead Magnus closer to the water. 

“I don’t know if you’ve seen it or if you know about it but…” Magnus started nervously but Alec interrupted him.

“This is about the archery contest?” Alec asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Magnus stared at Alec’s arms before he nodded. Why did Alec have to be so distracting?

“What about it?” 

“You can’t go. It’s a trap. It has to be a trap, right?” Magnus said, pleadingly. Alec smiled.

“You came all this way to say that I shouldn’t go tomorrow?” he said, taking a step closer to Magnus. Magnus huffed out an annoyed breath, taking a step back from Alec.

“It’s not a joke Alexander! Promise me you won’t go”

Alec didn’t answer. He just kept taking steps closer to Magnus, who in turn kept backing up. Magnus stopped as his back hit a tree. He then held up his arm to stop Alec, his hand landed on Alec’s chest to stop him from coming closer. 

“You’re trying to distract me…stop” Magnus whispered. Alec laughed, moving Magnus hand from his chest and stepping closer. Magnus heart started beating faster as he looked into Alec’s eyes. 

“Who says I’m trying to distract you?” Alec whispered in Magnus ear, his hands finding their way to Magnus waist. Magnus lost all coherent thought as Alec kissed him on the cheek. 

“Stop…you have to promise me…” Magnus mumbled as his grip on Alec’s biceps tightened. Alec moved his mouth to Magnus neck, kissing his way up from Magnus collarbones. Magnus closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side. Alec smiled in victory as he really was trying to distract Magnus. He didn’t want to lie to him, but if he said that he had to go tomorrow, Magnus would do anything to stop him. 

“Alexander, please” Magnus said as he gently pushed Alec’s head away from his neck. He had to get Alec to promise not to go tomorrow. Alec rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath. Really? He taught. 

“Promis…” was all Magnus got out before Alec suddenly kissed him full on the mouth. Magnus eyes widened before he understood what was happening. His brain short circuited. He quickly closed his eyes and threw his arms around Alec’s neck, bringing him closer. Alec smiled into the kiss in victory and backed Magnus up against the tree. His hands found their way under Magnus shirt, finding bare skin to carefully scratch on. Magnus let out a soft moan at the gesture, making Alec deepen the kiss. Before things could get out of hand, someone cleared their throat behind them. As they broke apart they were both breathing heavily.

“Good talk?” Izzy asked innocently, making Simon laugh beside her. Alec growled and let his head fall on Magnus shoulder in frustration. Magnus let his fingers curl into Alec’s hair.

“I think we need more time to…talk” Magnus said, his voice sounding a lot deeper than usual.

“As much as I’d love that, we have to go. It’s starting to get dark…” Izzy said sadly. Magnus looked up and saw that the sun was starting to set. He let out a deep sigh, he knew Izzy was right. A few minutes later Alec was helping Magnus up on his horse and they were waving each other goodbye. 

“Did you tell him about tomorrow?” Jace asked, watching Izzy and Magnus disappear into the night.

“No. He would have done everything to try and stop me” 

“Yeah, he would have” Jace mumbled, clapping his brother on the back before he moved back to Clary. Alec looked over at them and smiled. They had grown closer to each other every day and Alec knew that Clary would be great for his brother. He said goodnight to everyone and went to his hut to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	13. Archery competition

The next day they were all dressing up in different costumes. The plan was to spread out and try to find the little boy as fast as possible and then get out of there. Alec would enter the contest and keep an eye out from there. They took turns to go into the village as not to raise suspicion by turning up in a big group. Alec went last by himself. He was wearing a fake mustache and had a hood thrown over his head. It wasn’t the best costume, but it would have to do. Once he got into the village he saw that everyone was heading to the castle to watch the contest. Alec guessed that it was mandatory to at least show up and watch as there were guards shooing everyone towards the castle. Alec knew that Valentine wanted everyone to see when he humiliated Alec. Once he got up to the castle, he followed the signs that lead to the stand where you entered to contest. 

“Name?” the man sitting behind the booth said with a bored tone, not even looking up.

“Mr. Smith” Alec lied, trying not to cringe at his answer. It had been the first thing he’d thought of. The man glanced up at him with eyebrows raised.

“Mr. Smith? Really?” 

“Yes. Is there a problem?” Alec said, standing up straight and glaring at the man. The man looked intimidated by Alec’s size and shook his head and signalled for Alec to move on. Alec let out a breath in relief. Looking around he saw that there were targets lined up in the field behind the castle. He saw that Valentine and his children had their own seats at the right side of the field. Alec also noticed Magnus looking grumpy while he took his place beside Camille. Alec smiled, looking at Magnus made him feel calmer. Sebastian was staring at Magnus furiously, clenching his fists. Alec frowned when he didn’t see his sister anywhere and was afraid that something else might have happened to her. He calmed down as he overheard some people from the village talking.

“I heard that Sebastian did something to her and now they won’t let her attend public events because they can’t have people see what’s wrong with her…” one woman was whispering to another. 

“Poor Isabelle…I hope she’s alright” Another elderly lady said. 

Alec actually thought that that made sense. Valentine couldn’t have the people see what his devil of a son had done by slapping the villagers darling Isabelle. Alec picked out a bow and some arrows before he took his place in front of one of the targets. He then glanced around for a sign of the little boy. He couldn’t see him anywhere. 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Valentine said loudly as he stood up, smiling at the crowd. 

“Welcome! Today we will find out who the best archer is in this village! It will be exciting, and I hope you’ve placed some bets already!” 

The crowd clapped, following the lead of the guards. Alec felt sick just looking at the scene. Most of the people here didn’t even want to be here. 

“The five competitors that hits closest to the center will continue to the next round! Archers take your places!” Valentine yelled. 

Alec lifted the bow. It didn’t feel as good as his own bow, but it would have to do. He notched an arrow and let it fly faster than any of the other competitors. His arrow landed straight in the middle making people in the crowd whistle and clap. None of the others got the arrow exactly in the middle, one guy came close though. After the second round, it was just between Alec and the guy who’d been closest to the middle. 

“It looks like we have our finalists!” Valentine said with a smirk. 

 

Magnus hadn’t been paying attention to the competition. He hated that he had to be here, especially when Izzy wasn’t with him. 

“Magnus baby you look great today” Camille whispered as Valentine stood up to talk to the crown. 

“Don’t call me baby” Magnus said with a roll of his eyes. Camille let out a giggle, thinking that she looked cute. She was twirling her long hair between two of her fingers, biting her lower lip as she stared at Magnus. 

“We look so good together. We should get married soon” she said, putting a hand on Magnus thigh, slowly moving it upwards. Magnus took her hand and shoved it back at her. 

“Stop” he said, looking out at the crowd instead. Camille looked angry at Magnus reaction, but he didn’t care. He was having a bad day already.

“Say what you want Magnus, but we will be married soon and then you will love me” Camille said sweetly, tapping Magnus on the nose before she turned back to look at the competition. They were on the last round already and Magnus looked at the competitors for the first time. One of them were older, his hands shaking a little. How had he even made it to the final? Magnus looked at the other one and tilted his head. The man was tall, his face was hidden by a hood, but Magnus could see a mustache. He was kind of hot, but not Alexander hot, Magnus thought with a smirk. The competitors drew their arrows and were about to shoot. Suddenly the man with the hood aimed the arrow upwards towards one of the castle towers. Magnus eyes widened, and he heard gasps coming from the audience. The mans arrow flew just as Magnus stood up to see where it landed. Up in the tower, a little boy was about to get hanged but the mans arrow cut off the rope and killed the guard that was up there in one go. The little boy was caught by someone with bright orange hair. Clary! Magnus thought looking back at the man who’d shot the arrow. His heart started beating faster when he understood who had to be under the hood.

“SEIZE HIM!” Valentine yelled to his guards who took hold of Alec’s arms and dragged him in front of Valentine and the others. They threw him on the ground forcefully, making his hood drop down. The crowd went wild as one of the guards ripped off Alec’s fake mustache. 

“SILENCE!” Valentine yelled out at the crowd, with a red face.

“You just couldn’t stay away, could you?” Valentine said with a smirk. Sebastian was laughing while Camille looked satisfied. Alec glanced over at Magnus who had a look of betrayal on his face. Alec felt his heart sink and turned his gaze back to Valentine. 

“You were about to kill an innocent child!” Alec spat. Valentine walked up to him and hit him across the face. Alec heard Magnus gasp loudly. Alec spat blood and sat back up. 

“Is that all?” he mocked, making Valentine smirk again. 

“Kill him” he ordered the guards who drew out their swords. One of them grabbed a handful of Alec’s hair and yanked his head backwards while the other placed his sword against his throat. 

“NO! STOP! STOP! PLEASE!” Magnus yelled hysterically. He ran in front of Valentine.

“Please. Don’t kill him. I’ll do anything for you just please let him live” Magnus pleaded, making the crowd go completely quiet. Camille stood up from her chair, suddenly interested in what was happening.

“You have nothing you can give me! He will die! Now MOVE!” Valentine hissed, shoving Magnus out of the way. Magnus was about to protest as Camille shouted.

“FATHER WAIT!” 

Valentine gestured for the guards to wait and looked over at his daughter. 

“I have a proposition” she said as she moved closer to them with a smile on her face. 

“What is it now Camille?” Valentine asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“We let him go on one condition…” Camille was smiling sweetly as she turned to Magnus.

“If Magnus marries me tomorrow” 

Magnus mouth flew open in shock. Alec started struggling to get away.

“No…Magnus no!” Alec said as best he could with a sword against his throat. 

Magnus looked over at Alec with a tear running down his cheek. He then took a step towards Camille, nodding his head.

“If Alexander gets to go and gets to leave the village without being hurt…then and ONLY then. Will I marry you tomorrow” Magnus said. 

“Please, dad? This is all I want. Please?” Camille said, looking at her father with big eyes.

“I can never deny you anything my dear” Valentine said, making Camille clap her hands in happiness. 

“Let him go!” Valentine ordered the guards. Alec scrambled up on his feet, his lip still bleeding from where he’d been hit. 

“Magnus…don’t do this” he pleaded. 

Before Magnus could answer him, Camille kissed him full on the mouth. Alec’s heart dropped, and he had to look away.

“Leave now before I change my mind!” Valentine hissed at Alec. Alec gave Magnus one last glance before he turned around and ran out of the village at full speed with tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.


	14. Secret meetings

When Alec came rushing through the forest the others were already anxiously waiting for him. They had all left immediately after they’d saved the little boy, none of them saw what had happened next. Once they saw Alec approaching they let out breaths in relief. Jace’s smile fell when he saw his brothers face. Alec’s hair was standing up in all directions, his lip was bleeding and his eyes were wide and a little red. 

“Alec wha…” Jace started just to have Alec run straight towards the horses. The others ran after him. 

“What are you doing?” Jace asked looking at his brother with worry. 

“I have to go back! I have to see him…I need to stop the wedding” Alec rambled, not making any sense. 

“What are you talking about? Magnus? What wedding?” Jace asked in confusion. Alec didn’t answer him and was about to hop on the horse.

“No Alec wait!” Jace said dragging his brother away from the horse.

“Let go of me Jace! I have to go back!” Alec said, looking completely insane. 

“STOP!” Jace yelled, taking hold of Alec’s shoulders and shaking him.

“You’re bleeding, you look insane and you’re rambling on about some wedding! It’s too dangerous to go back into the village and you know it! So what will happen now is that you will sit down, shut up and let Clary look at your wound. After that you will explain what happened and we’ll figure something out, ok? You’re freaking me out a little” Jace said sternly. Clary was already ready with some clean cloth to clean up Alec’s bleeding lip. Alec took a deep breath and sat down. Clary quickly cleaned him up.

“Thank you, Clary” Alec said as he drank some water. 

“It’s not a problem” she said with a smile, sitting down next to Jace. 

“So, want to tell us why you’re freaking out?” Simon asked, looking excited for some reason. Alec started to explain everything that had happened and suddenly remembered how freaked out he’d been. As he told them about Magnus, they all looked shocked. Alec stood up and started pacing back and forth in frustration.

“I have to see him! I need to talk to him” Alec pleaded. 

“You know what? Leave it to me” Simon said, standing up and rushing to his hut. The others looked after him in confusion. Simon came back with a paper which he put in his pocket.

“I’ll get a message to Izzy. I’ll tell her to get Magnus out of the castle and to spend the night at the inn close to the forest line, ok? I’ll tell her to light a candle in the window of the room that Magnus is staying at and then you can go and see him” Simon explained. Alec wanted to protest, he needed to see Magnus now. He didn’t say anything because he knew that Simon’s plan was the best chance he'd have. 

“Ok fine. Thank you, Simon. It really means a lot to me” Alec said gratefully which made Simon smile. Alec sat back down, waiting anxiously for Simon's return.

 

Izzy was furious. Valentine had ordered her to stay inside until the bruise had gone from her cheek. She’d been cooped up in her room all day. She was reading a book when Magnus stumbled into her room with shaking hands and wide eyes. Izzy didn’t even think twice before she enveloped her friend in a tight hug. Magnus shook like a leaf and didn’t get any words out. 

“Shh, hey it’s ok. Breath in and out slowly” Izzy said, trying to calm her friend down. Once Magnus had gotten his breathing under control, they both sat down on Izzy’s bed. He explained everything that had happened during the contest and Izzy gasped in horror when she heard that he’d have to marry Camille tomorrow. 

“Magnus…I’m so sorry. I know that you did the right thing by saving my brother but to have to marry Camille?” Izzy whispered, grabbing one of Magnus hands and squeezing it in comfort. 

“Can I stay here tonight? I really don’t want to be alone…” Magnus said, looking down at his feet. Izzy smiled and clapped her hands.

“Of course! We can talk about other stuff to get your mind off things. It’ll be fun! We can talk about how Catarina and Ragnor are probably making out at this moment” at that Magnus burst out laughing, he loved that Izzy could always make him feel better. 

“It’s either that or one of them is dead” he said between laughs. 

They stayed like that, talking about everything and anything for hours until someone knocked on the door. Izzy sat up in shock. She gestured for Magnus to hide, just in case it was Sebastian or a guard. She opened the door carefully and let out a breath in relief when she saw that it was just Maia. Maia was one of the kitchen staff at the castle, she had always been kind to Izzy and they’d become good friends over the years. Maia had also been the one to get messages between Izzy and Simon. 

“Maia!” Izzy said, giving her a quick hug. 

“How are you Izzy?” Maia asked, looking at Izzy’s bruised cheek in worry. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine” Izzy said with a weak smile. 

“I spat in Sebastian’s soup when I heard what he’d done to you” Maia whispered with a wink. Izzy laughed. 

“I got something for you” she added with a knowing smirk as she handed Izzy the letter Simon had given her. Izzy couldn’t help but smile widely.

“Thank you so much Maia!” Izzy said gratefully.

Once back inside she jumped on the bed excitedly. Magnus got up and sat back down beside her with a knowing smile. Izzy read the note she’d got quickly and then hid it from Magnus with an innocent smile. Magnus let out a frustrated groan.

“Come on Izzy! Lover boy can’t have written anything THAT graphic” Magnus whined. Izzy got up and threw the note in the fireplace before Magnus could protest. 

“Get up, you’re spending the night at the inn by the forest” Izzy said, dragging Magnus up from the bed.

“What? No, I’m not! Leave me be woman” Magnus said, slipping out of Izzy’s grip.

“Trust me. You want to spend the night there” Izzy said with a wink.

“Ok. You know something. What are you planning?” Magnus asked in suspicion. 

“If you don’t come with me you’ll never find out” 

Magnus groaned, rolled his eyes and got up to follow Izzy out of the room. Once they’d packed a few of Magnus things they walked over to the inn. They got Magnus one of the top rooms in the corner with a window facing the forest. Izzy drew the curtains open and lit a candle by the window. 

“This is nice. You get to spend the night here, away from the castle and Camille” Izzy said sweetly. Magnus narrowed his eyes, throwing his bag on the bed. 

“Young lady, tell me what you’re up to!” Magnus said, pointing a finger at his friend. They both jumped in fright as someone tapped on the window. Magnus eyes widened when he saw Alec there. Izzy quickly opened the window to let her brother inside. Magnus stood rooted on the spot, staring at Alec. Izzy was looking from her brother to her friend with a smile on her face.

“That’s my cue to leave” she said turning around and running out of the room. Before she closed the door, she poked her head back inside.

“Have fun and use protection”

“Izzy!” Alec yelled in frustration as his face turned bright red. 

Alec and Magnus stood there, staring at each other for what felt like hours…


	15. Stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kind comments! I do read them and it really makes me happy to know that people are enjoying the story. This chapter will contain some smut but it's not at all graphic, it's more romantic which seemed more appropriate to the story. I hope you enjoy!

After a while Magnus started to blush by Alec’s intense gaze. He had to look away as his heart started beating faster. 

“Magnus…” Alec whispered, taking a step forward. Magnus looked back up into Alec’s eyes. His hair was a mess, he was panting slightly like he’d been running, and his tight long-sleeved shirt was clinging to his body making all of his muscles stand out. Even the pants Alec was wearing seemed tighter than usual, his long legs had always been one of Magnus biggest weaknesses. Magnus had to bite back a groan by just looking at Alec, he was so beautiful. When Alec took another step closer to him Magnus snapped out of his haze by shaking his head. 

“Alexander! It’s dangerous for you to be here! Valentine has sent out extra guards to patrol the streets ever since you got back” Magnus said with furrowed brows. Alec looked down at his feet before he looked back up at Magnus with a crooked smile. 

“Magnus please. I’ve been through war, I think I can manage to dodge some castle guards without being noticed” 

Magnus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in a stubborn manner. 

“Fine! You know what? Get caught, see if I care” Magnus huffed, turning around to move away from Alec. Before he could reach the bathroom, Alec had grabbed his arm and dragged him with him. Magnus back hit the wall and he held his breath as Alec’s body pressed close to his. 

“I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?” Alec whispered mockingly. Magnus was still holding his breath as Alec’s lips ghosted by his neck. 

“Magnus? You have to breathe” Alec said with an amused tone. Magnus let out a deep breath and tried to wiggle out of Alec’s grip. Alec took hold of Magnus wrists carefully and held them over Magnus head.

“Forgive me?” Alec whispered again, kissing Magnus on the right cheek and then the left. 

“Mmmmh…” was all Magnus could say as Alec’s lips traveled down his neck. When Alec stopped to look into Magnus eyes he almost let out a whine in protest. 

“Use your words Magnus” Alec smirked. 

“Stop teasing” Magnus huffed in frustration. Alec raised his eyebrows, making Magnus roll his eyes.

“Fine, fine! You’re forgiven” Magnus said, smiling as he couldn’t help himself anymore. Alec smiled widely which made Magnus feel warm inside. 

"Thank you for saving me today" Alec whispered with a sad look on his face. Magnus didn't want to think about tomorrow right now so he just nodded and stared st Alec's face.

“You’re so beautiful” Magnus suddenly whispered, widening his eyes as the words slipped out. He was about to start rambling in embarrassment, but Alec interrupted him by kissing him on the lips. Magnus let out a sound of surprise before he closed his eyes and kissed Alec back. The kiss was slow and a bit sloppy as they both smiled in between kisses. Magnus slipped his tongue inside Alec’s mouth, making the kiss turn more frantic. Alec’s hands moved away from Magnus wrists, down his strong arms. One of his hands traveled up to gently grip Magnus hair, while the other rest on the small of Magnus back. Magnus hands tangled into Alec’s messy hair and as he pulled a little Alec let out a small noise in appreciation. When they both had to pull away to catch some air they looked equally messy. Magnus heart melted by how carefully and gently Alec’s hands explored his body. None of his past lovers had ever been this gentle and loving. 

“Stay with me tonight?” Magnus whispered huskily, looking at Alec hopefully and a little nervously. 

Alec saw the vulnerability in Magnus gaze and hated that he’d ever made Magnus feel that way. Alec cupped Magnus face and looked straight into his eyes with a gentle smile. 

“Always” he whispered.

Magnus breath hitched as he literally jumped into Alec’s arms. Alec let out a surprised yelp before he quickly wrapped his arms behind Magnus thighs. 

“You’re so strong” Magnus purred, stroking Alec’s biceps while licking his lips in gratitude of Alec’s sculpted body. 

“Maybe next time give me some kind of warning before you jump me. I could have fallen on my ass” Alec joked, kissing Magnus neck. Magnus let out a laugh that came out more like a mixture of a laugh and a moan as Alec sucked on a practically sensitive spot. 

“Where’s…the fun…it that…oh…” Magnus gasped, tightening his hold on Alec’s arms. Alec slowly and quite blindly stumbled towards the bed. Once he felt the edge of the bed he slowly lowered Magnus onto it. Alec was about to stand up to remove his shoes but Magnus wined at the loss of contact and wrapped his thighs tighter around Alec’s waist which made Alec stumble down on top of Magnus. 

“Magnus! I was just going to remove my shoes” Alec laughed. Magnus smiled wickedly and flipped them over quickly so that Alec was underneath him. Magnus sat up on Alec’s legs, looking down at him.

“Well, isn’t this a pretty sight” Magnus said as one of his fingers traveled down Alec’s chest. 

“Are you just going to stare at me all night” Alec challenged. His chest was heaving up and down and his heart was beating so fast that he thought Magnus must be able to hear it. 

“So impatient” Magnus mumbled with a smirk. He then moved his hands under Alec’s shirt, tugging it upwards and over his head. Once they’d gotten the shirt out of the way, Magnus let his hands travel down Alec’s sculpted chest. The small amount of chest hair turned Magnus on even more. Magnus frowned though when he noticed all of the small and some big scars that Alec had on his chest. Alec noticed the change in Magnus mood and slowly sat up with Magnus still in his lap.

“Hey…everything ok?” Alec asked, stroking Magnus cheek in concern. Magnus nodded, not wanting Alec to believe that he didn’t want to continue. 

“It’s just all of your scars…you must have been through so much and I’ve just been here, being mad at you for leaving…I’m so sorry Alexander” Magnus whispered, circling his arms around Alec’s middle and burying his nose in Alec’s neck to breathe in his scent. 

“Magnus stop, we’ve talked about this. It’s ok, I’m ok. I’m here with you and it’s the only place I want to be” Alec whispered hugging Magnus back. Magnus pushed Alec back down and started tracing the scars. He started with the one near Alec’s left collarbone.

“How did you get this?” he whispered, kissing the scar. 

“Sword…” Alec said, a little breathless. Magnus nodded, moving on to the next one. He did the same with all of Alec’s scars, asking where he’d got them from and then kissing them carefully. It was really intimate and Alec could barely answer in the end, feeling so breathless. Once Magnus had gone through all of Alec’s scars, Alec flipped them over. 

“My turn” he said, voice deeper than usual. He removed Magnus shirt and kissed every inch of skin he could see. Magnus squirmed under Alec’s touches, he’d never felt anything like this in his life. His body was reacting so intensely to all of Alec’s touches. 

“I love how responsive you are” Alec whispered, his pupils were blown wild as Magnus looked down at him. Alec moved his hands to Magnus pants, looking up at him for permission. Magnus nodded his head quickly which made Alec laugh.

“Who’s impatient now?” Alec teased, removing Magnus pants and throwing them onto the floor. Magnus yanked him up to kiss him hard on the mouth. From there on all of their touches were fast and desperate, trying to touch every inch of skin on each other’s bodies. Once they were both naked, they were already so turned on that they almost finished way too soon. 

“What do you want Magnus?” Alec asked softly. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec, making them both moan as their aching members slid past each other. 

“Make love to me” Magnus said, lips touching Alec’s. Alec let out a groan, putting a pillow under Magnus hips. He took his time in preparing Magnus, enjoying watching him squirm in pleasure. He’d never seen anything so erotic in his life. 

“Alex…Alexander...I’m ready…please…” Magnus panted, making Alec pull out his fingers and crawling back up to hover over Magnus. He kissed him deeply as he slowly pushed inside. They didn’t last long because they were both so turned on but Alec would never forget the sounds that Magnus made as they made love. When they were done and panting next to each other, Alec had never felt so satisfied in his life. Magnus let out a laugh after a few minutes of what felt like floating on a cloud. 

“That was the most amazing sex I’ve ever had” Magnus said, wrapping his arm around Alec’s middle and settling his head on Alec’s shoulder. 

“Definitely” Alec agreed, kissing the top of Magnus head.

They were both so spent that they fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each other’s arms.


	16. I need to stop the wedding

When Alec woke up the next morning he winced as bright sunlight streamed into his eyes. He groaned and was about to turn around when he felt a weight on his arm. Looking down he couldn’t help but smile as Magnus had his head on Alec’s bicep and was sleeping soundly. Magnus other arm was wrapped around Alec’s waist. When Magnus mumbled something in his sleep Alec let out a small laugh, Magnus was just too adorable. Alec stroked his fingers through Magnus hair which made Magnus cuddle even closer to Alec until his face was by Alec’s neck. Alec couldn’t stop smiling as he kept staring at Magnus sleeping. He suddenly remembered all of the stuff that had happened, and his smile fell. Magnus was getting married today. Alec felt his emotions turn from happy to sad in a second. His heart fell as he stroked Magnus cheek carefully. He needed to stop the wedding, if it was the last thing he would do. He had to get back to the others to figure out a way to finally stop all of this. Alec had never felt so determined in his life. He kissed Magnus on the cheek and started to carefully remove his arm from underneath Magnus head. He almost managed to get free when a bird flew straight at the window, scaring Alec who fell out of the bed with a loud thump. Magnus woke up to all of the noise with wide eyes. When he spotted a very naked Alec on the floor, memories from last night came back to him making Magnus smile. The smile fell quickly when he saw the look on Alec’s face. 

“Why ar…you’re leaving?” Magnus asked in a weak voice which made Alec’s heart break. Alec stumbled back up onto the bed and kissed Magnus hard on the mouth. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just figured that someone would come looking for you because it’s your wedding day…” Alec explained his voice dropping to a weak tone at the last part. Alec fiddled with his fingers in a nervous manner, suddenly feeling exposed by being naked. Magnus put his hands on Alec’s cheeks, turning his head so that they were looking at each other. 

“I’m sorry. If there was ANY other way to ensure everyone’s safety…I would take it” Magnus whispered, leaning his forehead on Alec’s. 

“I don’t want you to marry anyone else” Alec said with determination, slipping his arms around Magnus and hugging him tightly. Magnus chuckled into Alec’s shoulder. 

“I love how protective you get” Magnus teased, holding onto Alec just as tightly. They stayed like that until someone suddenly knocked hard on the door. 

“We have orders to take you up to the castle, Mr Bane” a low manly voice came from the other side of the door. Magnus let out a frustrated sound as he stood up and moved closer to the door.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes, I just need to get dressed” he answered. 

“Ten minutes!” the man said in an annoyed tone, making Magnus roll his eyes. 

Alec was already getting dressed which made Magnus pout. 

“You should never wear clothes” Magnus said as he himself pulled on his underwear. Alec let out a small laugh.

“Speak for yourself” he muttered, throwing Magnus his shirt. Once they were both dressed Alec moved closer to the window that he would climb down through. Before Alec opened the window, Magnus ran to him and wrapped his arms around him again. None of them said anything for a while.

“You know that I’m not going to let this wedding happen” Alec suddenly whispered, which made Magnus draw back from him.

“Alexander! Listen to me” Magnus started with a deep frown as he pointed an accusing finger at Alec.

“You will stay away. You will not come close to this wedding and you will not try to stop it! I will not let you get killed over this! I’m doing this because it saved your life! If you die now so help me god Alexander I will…I will…” Magnus voice started to break as he fought back tears. Alec was about to say something else but the guard outside insisted that Magnus had to come right now. Magnus ran to the door, glancing back at Alec who was halfway out the window already. 

“Alexander, wait!” Magnus whispered quickly, moving back to Alec. Alec looked back up at Magnus in surprise. 

“I…” Magnus started, looking vulnerable. Alec stepped back inside and kissed Magnus one last time. Magnus drew Alec closer by his shirt. Alec cupped Magnus cheeks and kissed him thoroughly. 

“I know” Alec whispered when they moved apart again. Alec then turned around and jumped down from the window. Magnus watched Alec disappear into the forest before he moved to the door and followed the guard up to the castle. 

 

Alec ran back to the camp at full speed. He needed to stop Magnus wedding immediately. 

“Look who returns!” Jace said mockingly when he saw Alec coming closer to the camp. 

“Did you have fun?” Simon asked while he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Stop” Alec said, making both of them laugh while high fiving. 

“Stop teasing Alec! He and Magnus are so cute!” Clary said with a smile. 

“Yeah well we won’t be anything if I don’t stop the wedding” Alec said, moving to his hut to grab his bow and his arrows. 

“Woah, wait, what?” Jace asked, following his brother. 

“You heard me. You can either help me or I’ll go myself but I will not let Magnus marry that witch of a woman” Alec said, pushing past his brother. 

“Wait, Alec! Just wait a sec!” Hodge protested, trying to grab Alec’s arm. Alec yanked his arm away.

“NO! You can help me or get out of my way!” 

Simon and Jace looked at each other like they were communicating without words. 

“Okay Alec, just come and sit down for a minute so we can plan what to do” Simon said carefully. 

“We can’t waste any time! We need to go NOW” Alec said, raising his voice while drawing his hands through his hair. Alec was about to move to the horses when Jace suddenly grabbed Alec’s legs so that he fell to the ground.

“What the hell Jace! Get off me!” Alec said, trying to get up but Jace was holding his arm at an awkward angle. Jace ignored his brother.

“Simon get the rope!” 

Simon ran forward with rope and Jace tied Alec’s hands together behind his back.

“What are you doing! Let me go, I need to go! WHY WON’T YOU JUST LET ME GO!” Alec trashed around frantically. 

“We’re trying to protect you!” Jace said, hating to have to do this to his brother. 

“If it makes you feel better, it was Magnus who told us to do this” Clary whispered, looking at Alec with a sad expression. 

“He knew you would do anything to stop the wedding…” Simon continued. 

“There is nothing you can do Alec! There are too many guards” Hodge cut in, helping Alec sit up against a tree. Alec was fuming. He tried to get out of the rope that was holding his hands together, but it didn’t budge. 

“I’m sorry for all of this Alec” Max said sitting down in front of his older brother. Alec couldn’t be mad at his little brother, so he gave him a small smile. 

“Just please free my hands” Alec said, ignoring all of the other comments. Jace shook his head sadly.

“I don’t trust you sorry bro” he said, clapping Alec on the back. Alec was about to protest when he heard horses approaching by the main road. 

“Valentine doesn’t have any deliveries on Sundays” Clary said, looking at the others in confusion. All of them got up and ran to the road. They hid in the bushes listening to the horses as they got closer and closer. Suddenly a familiar flag came into view which made Jace and Alec gasp. Both of them got up and ran to the middle off the road.

“What are you doing!?” Clary said in shock as she watched Alec and Jace move to the road. When the horses stopped in their tracks in front of them the others came out of the forest too with looks of awe. A man with darker skin hopped down from his horse. He was middle aged and had a strong built body. His long red cape touched the ground as he approached Alec and the others. Alec and Jace bowed their heads. 

“King Luke” Simon gasped in amazement. Clary hit him in the stomach as Simon was the only one who didn’t bow.

“Oh! Sor…sorry!” Simon said, stumbling forward as he quickly bowed. 

The king stepped closer to all of them with a big smile on his face…


	17. Wedding crashers

“Please, there’s no need for that” King Luke said, gesturing for all of them to stand up straight. Alec suddenly felt bad about not trying harder to get help for the king.

“We’re so sorry about not coming back. We tried to get Valentine to send you help but he refused and then locked us up and then we…” Alec started to ramble, trying to explain everything that had happened but the king smiled and held up his hand to stop Alec.

“You were injured Alec, I do not blame you for seeking help. The situation seemed bleak and I didn’t think that any of us would make it out alive. I was glad that the two of you got to go home, to see your family again. You were my two bravest soldiers for all those years and I was glad to see you go for your own safety. When I heard that Valentine had taken over the throne in Nottingham I knew that you wouldn’t get any help, he’s always tried to take the throne from me. I knew that you would do anything to ensure my safety but I’m glad that you didn’t come back” King Luke said smiling at them both warmly. 

“But how did you get away?” Simon blurted out, blushing when the king looked surprised by his presence. 

“This is Simon and Clary, they broke us out of the castle dungeons when Valentine threw us in there” Jace explained. 

“Nice to meet you both!” the king said, shaking their hands. 

“As for your question, I will tell you how I escaped if you tell me why Alec is tied up?” the king said, looking at Alec’s tied up hands with his eyebrows raised. Alec blushed, having forgotten about his hands. 

“Right…well…we…I was…” Alec stammered, making Jace laugh.

“We had to tie him up because he was about to rush into Nottingham to save his prince charming from getting married to one of Valentines children” Jace explained which made king Luke furrow his brows. 

“I’m sensing that there’s a whole story behind all of this” 

“Yes but please! We need to go into the village and stop that wedding, there’s no time to waste!” Alec pleaded, struggling to free his hands again. Jace took pity in his brother and finally cut off the rope that was holding his hands tied up. 

“Ah yes. Young love, say no more! I do only have about ten men left though and half of them are wounded” king Luke said with a sceptical look. 

“That will not be a problem just leave it to me!” Simon said excitedly. 

“What do you mean?” Clary asked in shock.

“Me and the others will all ride into the village ahead of you, then we’ll split up and spread the word of your return to the villagers. They will all be happy to have you back and then we can all storm up to the castle and stop the wedding!” Simon spoke so fast that nobody answered him immediately as they were letting his words sink in. 

“Are you sure that will work? I’ve been away for a long time…” king Luke said uncertainty. 

“You never lost the loyalty of the people” Jace said kindly.

“They all want you back, Valentine has been torturing them emotionally and physically for so long that they just need the right push to stand up to him!” Alec said with determination. King Luke smiled and nodded.

“If you think it will work then I trust you” 

Alec smiled feeling relieved. He then turned around and ran back to their hideout, the others following close behind. They jumped up on their horses and galloped away towards the village. As planned, they split up and spread the word about the kings return. Simon had been right, the moment they heard the news they seemed to get a glint in their eyes and new found energy. All of the weapons that could be found were rounded up and handed out. It seemed that the wedding was taking place behind the castle, outside where the archery contest had been. Guards were surrounding the castle at all sides. 

“What do we do now?” Jace asked, looking at all of the guards from where they were hiding.

“We need a distraction” Alec mumbled, looking around for a solution. He had no idea how far the wedding had gone already, and his heart started to beat faster when he thought about it. What if they were too late?

“Leave that to me” Clary said with a sweet smile. Before she could leave Jace grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“Please be careful” he whispered. Alec smiled, happy that his brother seemed to be so smitten by Clary. Clary wrapped her arms around Jace’s neck and kissed him deeply. Jace dropped his sword in surprise, wrapping his arms around Clary and lifted her off the ground. When they didn’t stop Alec rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Clary was red in the face when they pulled apart and Jace seemed a little out of breath. 

“Seriously? Right now?” Simon said, shaking his head at the same time as he was smiling. 

“Sorry…” Clary said, blushing before she ran off to do whatever it was she was about to do. Alec got restless. The time seemed to fly by and no signs of a distraction came. He was just about to protest when a big cloud of black smoke rose up from the village. People were screaming. The guards looked at each other in confusion before some of them agreed to check out what was happening. 

“There’s still a lot of them” Jace mumbled. 

“We’ve been through worse” Alec said with a smirk before he shot an arrow at one of the guards. They didn’t aim to kill anyone, just stop them from attacking them. The villagers charged with cries of determination. The guards seemed shocked and didn’t even fight back at first. When Alec saw an opening, he checked that the others were ok before he ran to the other side of the castle. A few more guards tried to stop him but he hit one in the face and broke another ones arm. He ran up to the aisle that had been made between the rows of guests. Magnus looked up when he heard the commotion and gasped when he saw Alec fighting off guards. God he’s hot. Magnus thought, shaking his head. Not the time to think about that. As Alec came up the aisle, his eyes were locked on Magnus, like he was the only thing in the world. Magnus felt his heart melt and smiled. Suddenly, Camille drew out a sword from under her dress and put it to Magnus throat. The crowd gasped in shock and Alec stopped in his tracks with wide eyes. 

“One step closer and I cut Magnus throat open” Camille warned. Valentine laughed while Sebastian yanked Alec’s bow and arrows from him. He then hit Alec behind the knees so that Alec fell to the ground. 

“You just couldn’t stay away, could you?” Valentine said with a smirk. 

“I’m not alone” Alec spat. Just then, guards came into view, holding onto Simon, Jace and Hodge. Jace’s nose was bleeding and Simon seemed to have a limp. The other villagers where nowhere to be seen. 

“You thought that a few pathetic, starving people would stand a chance against me and my guards?” Valentine snarled. 

After that so many things happened at once. Valentine yelled “KILL THEM”. An explosion came from the castle, making windows shatter and people screamed as glass rained down. Isabelle came out of nowhere and stabbed Sebastian in the back. Camille screamed in pain and when Magnus looked around in shock he saw Catarina standing there with a club in her hands, she’d hit Camille hard on the head. Ragnor and Max took out the guards that were holding Jace, Simon and Hodge. Everything was complete chaos. People were running around in panic and confusion. 

“Magnus!” Alec yelled, trying to make his way to him. Magnus head snapped up.

“Alexander!” he yelled trying to get to Alec too. He suddenly tripped and couldn’t get up as people were running around him. 

“MAGNUS!” Alec yelled as he saw Magnus falling. Alec was panicking. He couldn’t see Magnus anywhere. A big horn sounded in the distance, making people stop in their tracks. Everyone in Nottingham knew what that sound meant. Looking at Valentine Alec saw the fear in his eyes. His posture change and Alec saw that he was about to run away. There was no way Alec was going to let him get away. He ran forward, chasing Valentine down a slope. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Alec yelled as Valentine tried to run to the forest. Alec tackled him to the ground and shoved his arms behind his back. 

“Let me go!” Valentine screamed, trashing around as he tried to get Alec off him. Alec yanked him up just as Jace came to help him. They dragged him back up to the castle. All of the people were down, kneeling. Looking up Alec saw king Luke standing there, smiling at all of them. Valentines eyes widened in fright as he tried to get away again. Alec and Jace dragged Valentine to the king, pushing him down on the ground by King Luke’s feet. The king’s smile turned into an angry.

“Lock him up with his children. I’ll deal with him later” the king ordered, making castle guards drag Valentine and his children away.


	18. Sunset ending

“Magnus! Oh my god are you ok?” Catarina asked as she ran to her friend and helped him get up. 

“Yes, yes, I think so” Magnus said as Catarina grabbed a hold of his arm. He carefully put weight on his feet, scared that he might had sprained something. He let out a yell in pain as his right ankle didn’t hold his weight. 

“I think I’ve sprained my ankle” Magnus whined, leaning heavier onto Catarina. 

“Oh god. Ok just sit down here” Catarina said, leading a limping Magnus to a chair. Catarina checked Magnus ankle, pressing on different spots. Magnus hissed as she put pressure on a practically sore spot. 

“As you said, I think it’s just a sprain. It doesn’t feel broken” Catarina said with a comforting smile. 

“I missed you so much when you were away” Magnus said, trying to not think about his throbbing ankle.

“I missed you too! Ragnor is nowhere near as fun as you” Catarina said with a smirk. 

“I heard that” Ragnor yelled as he approached them. He hugged Magnus when he got to them. 

Ragnor then turned to Catrina with a fond look in his eyes. Catarina blushed and smiled back shyly. Magnus looked from one to the other before he burst out laughing. 

“What?” Catarina demanded. Magnus couldn’t stop laughing until he had tears in his eyes. 

“You two so did it!” Magnus said, pointing an accusing finger at them. Before anyone of them could answer Magnus turned around when he heard Alec call his name again. Alec was staring at him, panting from running after Valentine. Magnus didn’t even think before he got up to run to Alec. He had forgotten about his ankle and fell face first onto the ground as his ankle wouldn’t cooperate. 

“Magnus!” Alec yelled in worry as he quickly ran to his side. Magnus was grimacing as the pain got worse by putting weight on his foot. 

“Are you ok?” Alec asked anxiously, helping Magnus sit up. 

“I’ve seemed to have sprained my ankle” Magnus explained with a pout. Alec gently took Magnus ankle in his hands and frowned when he saw how swelled it was. Alec then smiled shyly as he took hold of Magnus wrists and put his arms around his neck. 

“Wrap your legs around my waist” Alec whispered with a smile.

“You’re not going to carry me!” Magnus protested but before he could draw his arms away Alec had already started to stand up, making Magnus yelp and hold on tighter to Alec. 

“Alexander! Put me down” Magnus said with widened eyes. Alec laughed, tightening his grip on Magnus.

“I love you” Alec whispered making Magnus gasp. Magnus felt his emotions go from irritated to happy in a second as he kissed Alec hard on the lips.

“I love you too” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips. 

“I assume this is the prince charming that we were saving from marriage?” King Luke said with a knowing smile as he approached Alec and Magnus. Alec blushed, and Magnus laughed.

“Yes, my prince here has gone and hurt himself” Alec said mockingly, making Magnus roll his eyes.

“It’s so good to have you back your majesty” Magnus said, bowing his head while still in Alec's arms. Izzy, Simon, Jace and Clary came up to them. 

“Magnus, your ankle!” Izzy gasped, looking at Magnus swollen ankle.

“Alec put him down on this chair so I can wrap up his ankle” Izzy instructed. Alec gently put Magnus down, kissing his cheek. 

“Izzy thank you for saving my life by the way” Alec said, hugging his sister quickly. 

“No problem big bro! I couldn’t let you die, now could I?” Izzy teased. 

“Where did you even come from? How did you know Alec was in danger?” Jace asked with a puzzled expression. 

“I saw Clary start the fire in the village, so I knew that something was up” Izzy started to explain at the same time as she looked over Magnus ankle. 

“I ran to one of the windows and saw what happened when Alec was seen. I knew that I had to do something, so I went inside and made a bomb” Izzy said with a shrug. 

“Excuse me? A bomb?” Alec asked in shock. 

“You didn’t!?” Magnus shrieked while laughing again, wincing a little when Izzy touched a sore spot.

“Oh yeah I did. Can I borrow your scarf Clary?” Izzy asked. Clary handed over the green scarf she had around her neck and Izzy started to wrap it around Magnus ankle.

“Did what? Anyone care to explain?” Jace asked with furrowed brows. 

“When Magnus was teaching me medicine, we came across this old diary in the library that one of the early practitioners of medicine had written. In that book he’d written about some chemicals that he’d mixed unintentionally. It had caused an explosion” Izzy explained with an innocent look. Everyone was looking at Izzy with impressed expressions. 

“What will happen to Valentine and his children?” Alec asked the king.

“You should just kill them” Ragnor muttered. The king gave him a weak smile.

“I will not have them killed. I have seen too much bloodshed in the war, we will not sink to his level. I will send them away though. They will work on one of the farms outside of town. They have been stealing food from the villagers so now they will provide the villagers food instead for the rest of their lives” the king explained, making the others smile. 

 

The people that had come up to the wedding had started to disperse. The king had held a speech, declaring that things would go back to normal. The taxes would be a lot smaller and everyone would get help to get back on their feet. The castle was still smoking. The sun was setting, making the whole sky look like it was on fire. Catarina and Ragnor had gone to the village to help the ones whose houses had burned down. Jace and Clary had disappeared off somewhere. Izzy and Simon had gone back to the forest to get all of the stuff from there. Hodge had taken Max down to the village while the King had gone into the castle to look what the situation was. Magnus and Alec were still sitting outside on the chairs that were left from the wedding. Magnus was leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder as they were looking at the sunset. Izzy had gotten some ice for Magnus ankle earlier and wrapped it better. 

“Does it still hurt much?” Alec asked after a while of silence. Magnus cuddled closer to Alec’s side with a smile.

“No. It feels better now, probably because of the ice and because I haven’t put weight on it” 

Alec nodded, chewing his lower lip like he did when he was nervous. Magnus felt that Alec’s hands were shaking slightly. He got up to look Alec in the eyes.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Magnus whispered. Alec had a determined look in his eyes as he looked over at Magnus. He then stood up and paced back and forth. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, uncertainty. Alec stopped pacing and looked at Magnus. 

“Magnus. I know that we haven’t had that much time together with all that has happened…But I think about you all the time. I’m scared that you’re in danger when I’m not here to protect you and I can’t even bare to think about how I would feel if I’d lost you today. When you said that you’d marry Camille my heart broke. And then we had that amazing night together and the sex was mind blowing…” Alec said, blushing a little.

“What I’m trying to say is…that I’ve never felt this way about anyone and I never want to lose you” Alec continued, stepping closer to Magnus whose breath had started to speed up. Magnus heart was pounding so fast. Alec dropped down on one knee, making Magnus gasp and put his hands on his mouth. 

“Magnus Bane, will you marry me?” Alec asked with so much love in his eyes that Magnus couldn’t help the tears that started to stream down his cheeks. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will!” Magnus yelled, tackling Alec to the ground. Magnus didn’t care about the pain in his ankle as he kissed every inch of Alec’s laughing face. For the first time in a long time, Nottingham felt like home again.


	19. Epilogue

“Stop fidgeting or I will ruin your make up!” Izzy hissed at Magnus who couldn’t sit still as Izzy was putting some black eyeliner on Magnus. Today was his wedding day and he was so excited and nervous that his whole body was shaking. He had asked Izzy to do his hair and make up as his hands hadn't been cooperating. So here they were, in Magnus’ room with Magnus still in a robe.

“I can’t help it!” Magnus whined with a pout. At that moment, Catarina came into the room with a box in her hands. 

“I got an early wedding present for you Magnus” she said with a devious smirk as she put the box down on the bed. Izzy and Catarina were wearing identical burgundy dresses. They’d both already done their hair and make up to help Magnus get ready. 

“There! I’m ready” Izzy said after a while with a smile. Magnus looked at himself in the mirror and gasped.

“Oh Izzy, thank you!” 

“Don’t start crying or you’ll ruin it!” Catarina yelled from Magnus wardrobe where she was taking out Magnus wedding suit. It was a dark blue three pieced suit with a matching burgundy tie as the women’s dresses. 

“I’m going to go and see that Alec isn’t freaking out, Catarina you stay here and watch him” Izzy said with a wink. As she left the room Catarina was smiling at Magnus sweetly.

“What?” he asked with a frown.

“I’m just glad to see you so happy” 

“I could say the same for you” Magnus said with a smirk which made Catarina blush. 

“Open your present before you get dressed, I’m going to wait outside for you then we can head over to the forest together” Catarina said, giving Magnus a quick hug.

As she left Magnus alone, he slowly opened Catarina’s present. He groaned loudly as he saw tight golden underwear inside. 

“SERIOUSLY?” he yelled and heard Catarina laugh loudly outside of his room.

“He’ll love it!” she yelled back, making Magnus roll his eyes. He did put the golden underwear on though and couldn’t help but think that they did make his ass look amazing. He then put on his suit carefully and looked himself over in the mirror. He was really happy with his look and went to join Catarina in the hall. 

“Oh Magnus! You look so handsome” Catarina said earnestly, straightening Magnus tie. 

“Thank you my dear” 

Catarina looped her arm around Magnus’ and led him downstairs. 

 

Alec was standing by the altar already, fidgeting with his sleeves. It was a small gathering in the forest by the lake. King Luke was going to hold the ceremony and only their nearest friends where there to celebrate with them. It was how they wanted to get married. 

“You need to relax” Jace said mockingly, slapping Alec’s hands so that he’d stop fidgeting. 

“I’m fine” Alec huffed. 

“Sure you are” 

“You should see Magnus” Izzy said as she came closer to them. Alec rolled his eyes and Jace laughed. 

“You look so good big brother!” Izzy said, hugging Alec. 

“Why are you so nervous anyway?” Max asked with a confused look. Izzy laughed.

“You’ll understand when you’re older and start to get feelings for someone” Izzy teased, ruffling their little brothers hair.

“That’s not going to happen!” Max said, sticking out his tongue. 

“Oh you just wait, love sneaks up on you when you least expect it” Izzy said with a wink making Max do gagging noises. 

“Everyone please take your seats” King Luke announced, making Max run to his seat. Jace and Izzy stayed beside Alec while Ragnor and Catarina would be standing behind Magnus. They would both walk Magnus down the aisle. Simon and Clary knew how to play some instruments so they worked as the weddings band. Everyone stood up as Catarina, Magnus and Ragnor started to walk in time with the music. Alec’s heart started to beat faster as his eyes locked on Magnus. He looked so good that Alec couldn’t help but smile widely. Magnus returned the smile, his eyes only finding Alec. Catarina and Ragnor hugged Magnus and took their places while Alec took Magnus hand. 

“Hi” Alec whispered shyly. 

“Hi yourself” Magnus said, squeezing Alec’s hand tightly. They turned to King Luke who started with the ceremony. They said their vows to each other and by the end of it they both had tears in their eyes. 

“I love you so much, Alexander” Magnus said, making the small crowd go ‘aaw’. Alec took Magnus face between his hands gently.

“I love you too. More than words” 

The king smiled at them sweetly.

“Before we all start to cry more, you may now kiss your husband” he said, making all of them chuckle. Alec didn’t waste any time before he captured Magnus lips in a sweet kiss. Izzy whistled, and the others were clapping and shouting cheers. The kiss ended when Magnus started laughing at their friends antics.

“Ok you guys stop or you’ll make my husband blush so much he’ll look like a tomato” Magnus teased, cuddling into Alec’s side. Alec groaned and hid his face in Magnus neck. 

 

They all spent the evening laughing, eating and drinking. They told each other stories and then danced to Simon and Clary’s music. It was one of the best days Alec and Magnus had ever had. When everyone started to feel tired, they slowly made their way back to the village. 

“Hey newlyweds, you’re coming with us” Izzy said with an innocent smile. 

“No more surprises!” Alec protested. 

“Trust us, you’ll want this surprise” Jace teased, dragging both of them with them up to the castle. 

“This is were we were heading anyway” Alec mumbled. 

“Patience” Izzy said, heading upstairs. 

They made their way up to the highest floor where there was only a big library. At the bottom of the stairs leading up, there had been a lot of candles lit. They were making a pathway up the stairs. 

“What’s going on?” Magnus asked in surprise. 

“Nobody will be on this floor or the one up there today or tomorrow. You can be as loud as you want” Izzy said with a shrug, making Alec blush furiously. 

“Izzy! That’s a library” Alec protested. Jace rolled his eyes.

“Just go up and see!” he said as he took Izzy’s hand and dragged her away.

“Have fun!” she yelled before they disappeared down the stairs. 

Alec and Magnus looked at each other sceptically before they slowly walked up the stairs. As Magnus opened the door to the library he couldn’t help but gasp at the scene. The high shelves of books surrounded them except for one wall that was covered in ceiling high windows. Moonlight shone into the room. In the middle stood a big four poster bed that was covered in deep red silk sheets. Rose petals were scattered over them and candles were burning on some of the tables. A small fire was crackling in the fireplace, making the room warm and comfy. Alec’s mouth was hanging open in shock as he took in the scene in front of him. 

“Oh my god” he whispered.

“It’s perfect” Magnus said, slipping his hand in Alec’s. 

Alec smiled at Magnus, stroking his cheek slowly.

“You look beautiful Mr. Lightwood-Bane” Alec said, kissing Magnus cheeks. 

“I really like the sound of Mr. Lightwood-Bane” Magnus purred, slipping his arms around Alec’s neck. Then they were kissing. They stumbled over to the bed, clothes being dropped on the way. When Alec saw Magnus golden underwear, he growled in hunger, practically throwing Magnus on the bed. Magnus had to thank Catarina later he thought. 

“I can’t believe you’re my husband” Alec whispered against Magnus lips as they were naked under the silk sheets. 

“I love you” Magnus whispered back, dragging Alec down for a deep kiss. 

“Let’s have some more amazing sex now” Magnus said, flipping them over quickly with a smirk.

“You’re impossible!” Alec said while laughing. 

“Yes and now you’re stuck with me forever” Magnus teased, rolling his hips which made Alec moan. 

They did end up having a lot of amazing sex that night…


End file.
